The Fallen Angel and War of Blood
by Darklord Fhang
Summary: Inuyasha discovers a secret in his family...but will he be able to escape it alive? Rated R for heavy combat, mild language, and possibly suggestive themes.
1. The Beginning

Intro  
  
Ok, this is my first "published" fic, coupled with the fact I don't find myself to be a particularly good writer to begin with, so, bare with me. I tried to keep it nice. On to legal matters, no characters that appear in the Inuyasha Manga, TV, or whatever belong to me, so, don't take them. Original characters in whom shall be made mention throughout the fic are technically mine, so, don't steal those either. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 1: The Forgotten Sibling  
  
***Part 1: Reunion***  
  
"You don't understand......you underestimate him, as did I...." The low, velvety voice of Sesshomaru echoed lightly through the castle. "We must crush him before he decides that we are too much trouble...."  
  
"Silence....." A deeper, rougher voice spoke, with demanding authority. "Have you forgotten who...and more importantly, WHAT you are? You're a full-blooded demon, Sesshomaru....why do you fear a half breed? A younger brother, at that? You've truly grown weak since last we spoke....." More annoyed than before, the voice trailed off.  
  
Growling lightly, Sesshomaru spoke up "Why do you need to insult me...."  
  
"Because if I didn't, you wouldn't get anything done. You need a push in the right direction...." Laughter finished the sentence, as a tall figure arose from his throne; He stood about seven and a half feet tall, with the trademark long, silver hair, reaching his lower back, but tied into a ponytail. He was well built, but kept in concealment with long red, black, and purple robes. His eyes were a dark purple, which was odd, for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both had yellow. Rakishly handsome, he had an obvious, devious charm.  
  
"True or not, you needn't say it, brother......" Sesshomaru sounded obviously insulted, and scorned.  
  
"Brother? BROTHER!? Do you only call me such when you need something.....? I should kill you here and now....." The demon took a sudden twist with his words, changing from teaching to assaulting. "But.....I suppose that wouldn't accomplish anything, now would it?" Ge grinned, showing his sharp teeth.  
  
"Are you going to help me or not?" Sesshomaru was beginning to sound bothered by these games.  
  
"Worry not, young one......your big brother is here to help...." A deep laughter echoed through the castle, and faded out.  
  
***Part 2: Revenge***  
  
"HANDS OFF, MIROKU!" A females words carried on the wind throughout the forest.  
  
*SMACK!* That too, echoed through the forest, as the young monk walked solemnly away from the lake, with a big, red handmark across his face.  
  
"THE NERVE!" Sango huffed aloud, as Kagome giggled lightly, leaning against a large rock in the middle of the lake. "Only he would try something like THAT!.....Reed tube for breathing...just to...." She trailed off, as Kagome continued to laugh lightly.  
  
"Well well....." The dog eared half-demon spoke. "THAT didn't go well, now did it?"  
  
"Be quiet, Inuyasha...I have no interest in talking more on this subject..." Miroku walked off and got dressed. "But on to more important things....shouldn't we be searching for the jewel shards instead of lazing about?"  
  
Inuyasha laughed for a moment and turned to Miroku. "That's odd coming from you...seeing how as soon as you saw that water, I BELIEVE the first words out of your mouth were "Hey, why don't we rest here so in that...."  
  
*CONK!*  
  
Inuyasha was interrupted by Miroku's staff hitting him in the head, followed by Inuyasha chasing Miroku around for a while.  
  
"He's right you guys...." Shippo, the little fox, finally spoke up. "We should be searching for the jewel fragments, right?"  
  
Inuyasha stopped his pursuit, and spoke up." Fine, fine. Your right. HEY KAGOME!" He yelled out across the lake. "GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE! WE'RE LEAVING!"  
  
"Well damn...." Sango spoke in a sarcastic tone. "Wait for me too....." She sighed lightly, as she and Kagome made their way to the opposite bank, and got dressed. They then rounded the lake, and met up with the rest of the group.  
  
"Well, where are they now, Kagome?" Inuyasha spoke indirectly to the young girl.  
  
"Well...." She stopped for a moment. "There seems to be......wow....at least a dozen....over there!" She pointed to the Northwest, in which a small village should be at. "Shall we?" She asked, with a bright smile on her face.  
  
---twenty-five minutes later---  
  
The group had been walking on a dirt path for about ten minutes, before their relatively quite journey was interrupted...  
  
"HELP ME! PLEASE!" A young man, probably twenty-three or so, with long blonde hair, ran up to the group, stopping for a moment to fall to his knees. "DEMON! A demon...it....it...." He rambled on incoherently for a minute or two before Inuyasha grabbed him by the collar.  
  
"Calm down, damnit. What demon?" He spoke with the tone you would expect; harsh curiosity heavy in his voice.  
  
"T-t-there's a demon...in the village....killing everyone! Please help us! The one armed demon shall destroy us all!" He pulled himself from Inuyasha's grip and continued to run down the path, screaming aloud.  
  
"One-armed demon......Sesshomaru...." The young dog-demon spoke with pure loathing in his voice, and then broke away to the village.  
  
"Wait!" Kagome tried to stop him, but he was already gone.  
  
"Come on! We can't let him go alone!" Miroku ran ahead, with the rest following.  
  
---two minutes later---  
  
"Please, have mer--" The peasant was cut off, as Sesshomaru's energy whip cut him in two.  
  
"Yes....I can smell you now, Inuyasha.....come to me....." Sesshomaru spoke with a grin, and waited at the town square, pacing back and forth.  
  
"You die this time, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha slid to a stop, standing roughly twnety-five feet from his brother. "Nothing can save you....." He smirked, cracking his knuckles.  
  
Sesshomaru chuckled darkly. "That's what you think......" He gestured a hand to a path, in which Inuyasha could not see beyond, due to an inn.  
  
"Well well....." The dark, rough voice spoke. "It's been a long time.....hasn't it...." The large, robed figure stepped from the corner. "Brother?"  
  
"What?!" Kagome exclaimed, having just showed up with the rest, hearing only the large, robed figures words.  
  
Inuyasha growled intensely. "What are you talking about? Sesshomaru is my brother....."  
  
"So forgotten, am I?" He grinned deeply. "Perhaps I should...introduce myself. I am your eldest sibling....Barbarossa.....and, I'm to be the instrument of your destruction. It won't be painful....well, not TOO painful..."  
  
"Don't get ahead of yourself, old man.....you're not my brother...and you're no match for me!" Inuyasha lunged at Barbarossa, and unsheathed the Tetsusaiga, and swung at him.  
  
"You fool.....SWORD!" One of the golden bands on his fingers glowed for a moment, and a large sword appeared in his hand; the bald was roughly twelve feer long, and it was completely aflame, shining brighter than the sun, and emanated a palpable force, which happened to knock Inyasha back some ten or so feet away from Barbarossa. He managed to land on his feet.  
  
"This, my brother, is the Laevateinn. Father gave you the Tetsusaiga, the sword or Neutrality, as it were, and Sesshomaru the Tensaiga, the...sword of good. On the other hand, since I showed such skill above that of either of you..."  
  
The other band on his finger shone bright, as another blade appeared in his free hand; it was a classic broadsword, but the blade was eight feet long, and was pure white. "He granted me two sword...one, the Laevateinn; the black blade of disaster, and the other....the Gram, the great Sword of Grief. Both of these...." He looked over the Tetsusaiga for a moment. "Are completely superior to you....and your little toy....."  
  
Inuyasha gritted his teeth for a moment. "And why exactly are you helping Sesshomaru? What are you to gain?"  
  
"HAH! He didn't tell me you'd be so scared as to try and negotiate your way out....afraid of death, are you?" Barbarossa was merely egging Inuyasha on...he wanted to show the child just how useless his old sword was. "Come now.....have at you." He grinned, and held his arms out, still clasping the two large swords.  
  
"THOSE WILL BE YOUR FINAL WORDS!!!!" Inyasha shouted out.  
  
***Part 3: Battle of Brothers***  
  
The Tetsusaiga shone bright as it leapt along with Inuyasha at the elder brother, Barbarossa. At the last possible second, Inuyasha swung the fang blade at Barbarossa, cracking him right in he side of the face with it....  
  
But it did nothing. Inuyasha dropped to his feet, still holding the blade up, right to his brothers face, frozen in awe...or fear.  
  
"I told you, brother...it's a useless, little toy...for you see...." The Gram vanished from his hand, as he grasped the blade of the Tetsusaiga, lifting it, and Inuyasha. "Listen boy....we demons get more powerful as we age. I'm more powerful than you can possibly fathom....you can't hurt me....not now, not EVER!"  
  
Barbarossa began to swing the Tetsusaiga round, until finally, Inuyasha gave away, flinging from the handle at incredible speed, flying back first into the corner of a building, flying right through it. Barbarossa laughed a moment, and drove the fang blade hilt deep into the ground. "Come now, brother....don't tell me you've already accepted your death!" The Gram reappeared in his hand after Barbarossa murmured something, and began to make his way to the rubble.  
  
Sitting on a fountains edge, Sesshomaru watched the battle with a grim smirk, knowing that his little brothers death may finally be at hand.  
  
On the other hand, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Shippo had nothing but fear and worry in their eyes, for they know that any moment now, Inuyasha may die....and if he couldn't beat this monster, they didn't stand much of a chance.  
  
"We....we can't win...." Kagome spoke breathlessly. "He.....he has over a dozen....over a dozen jewel shards in him." She counted silently to herself as Barbarossa slowly made his way to where Inuyasha lied. "Eighteen.....he has eighteen shards in him. How are we supposed to beat that?" It was a question no-one wanted to answer....it was a question that she didn't even want answered.  
  
"I tire of you.....black blade of disaster.....destroy this fool...." A light voice resonated from the blade "Yyyeeesss....mmmaaasssttteeerrr" The flaming blade leapt from Barbarossa's hand, and dashed into the ruins, seeking it's prey.  
  
***Part 4: The Relentless Killers***  
  
"You haven't beaten me yet...old ma--" Inuyasha was cut off by the Black Blade of Disaster flying at him, and nearly stabbing right through, but Inuyasha managed to leap out of the way. "How can....how can this sword just attack on it's own!?"  
  
"Aaaccceeepppttt yyyooouuurrr fffaaattteee." The blade "spoke" again, before striking at the half-demon repeatedly; Inuyasha dodging barely each and every time.  
  
"Well done, brother.....I know I could count on you...."  
  
"Don't count your chickens until you've eaten them, Sesshomaru....this is the reason you came to me, isn't it? You always underestimated him...and even in my presence, you do it." Barbarossa quickly retorted.  
  
"Do you believe that your weapon cannot defeat the boy? Are you...uncertain?" Sesshomaru prodded at his elder.  
  
"I have faith in the Laevateinn.....but, there is always a chance for SOMETHING to go wrong...." Barbarossa looked down for a moment, and then snapped his fingers.  
  
Seconds after a light sound, Inuyasha looked at the blade as it's flaming exterior expanded in a brilliant flash of light, engulfing the entire town block in flames. Luckily for the dog-demon, he leapt up into the air at the last second, and landed right behind Sesshomaru.  
  
"Well....looks like your little toys aren't that great either....." Inuyasha smirked, trying to get Barbarossa steamed.  
  
"A means to an end, little one. You have to sleep, do you not? I know it doesn't....." He grins for a moment before cracking his neck. "But can you take them both?" He lets go of the Gram, as it floated in the air a moment, and pointed at Inuyasha, before speaking in a gravely, zombie-like voice "Nnnooo mmmeeerrrcccyyy fffooorrr ttthhheee dddaaammmnnneeeddd" As it then dashed at Inuyasha, while the Laevateinn flew at him from the side.  
  
Inuyasha jumped backward at the last second, but not quite fast enough, for both the blades managed to just graze his legs, but, the results were unlike that of what such a little touch should have done; the area that was touched split open into terrible wounds; the Laevateinn's cut caught fire after splitting, while the Gram's immediately began to fester and decay.  
  
The young demon stopped to his knees after "dodging" the attack, and held his hands over his wounds, trying to stop the bleeding. He huffed heavily, and spoke lightly to himself "H-how can they....do so much damage...with such a little touch....I...I've gotta get out of here...." And with that, Inuyasha ran.  
  
"I...INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled out, and they pursued him, for Barbarossa nor Sesshomaru showed no intention of following.  
  
"Why are you letting him get away, Barbarossa?" Sesshomaru spoke with an obviously annoyed tone.  
  
"It's called strategy, young fool. I'm letting him think we are giving up....or at least merely giving him a taste of our power. Those wounds will never fully heal....heh...not until I die. After awhile....he will be so riddled with scars and cuts, that he won't even be able to stand up. At that time....you can finish him, like you wanted....." Barbarossa began to walk away, as his two swords vanished.  
  
"Oh...and I nearly forgot....." He walked up to the Tetsusaiga, still embedded in the ground, and pulled it out. "I'm keeping this....." He turns again, and walks off.  
  
"WAIT! Why can you touch it, where I cannot? It shocked me, literally, to grasp the blade...."  
  
"Well, here's the thing......"  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
I hope you guys had a bit of fun. I tried my best to write a quality fic. Thanks a lot, ladies and gentlemen. By the way, a large thanks to RyvenSilverFlame for giving me some edit help, and for basically inspiring me to write a fic or three. Thanks a lot man. Go check out his digimon fics. Good stuff. 


	2. SekMet and Azirog Demon Assault

Intro  
  
Once again, none of the characters appearing in the Inuyasha TV show, manga, or other such Inuyasha publications do not belong to me in any way shape or form. Only original characters found in this fic can be considered mine. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
***Part 1: Wounded Pride***  
  
It was over half a day since the skirmish with Barbarossa. Inuyasha lied against a tree in agonizing pain; both the slashes in his legs still bleeding strong. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were trying to gather whatever medicinal herbs in the nearby area, while Kagome tended to Inuyasha, having already bandaged his wounds.  
  
"I don't understand, Kagome.....the Tetsusaiga....it didn't even phase him!" Inuyasha spurted out, growling lightly between words, trying in vain to hold in his contempt for this "brother" of his. "He can't be my brother...there were only two of us. Mother said so! This doesn't make any sense....." He dropped his head into his hands. "Not only could I not even harm him......but even took the Tetsusaiga!" Moments after, he began to try and pull himself to a stance, preparing to go and get his sword back.  
  
"What are you doing, Inuyasha!? You need to lie down, and rest some. Look at yourself! Your a mess! If you go after that creep now....you might not....." Her voice died down to a whisper. "You might not come....back...." A teardrop fell from her cheek, for the worst thoughts began to pervade her young mind. "Just....just stay here awhile...." She crawled into his arms with a light, but worried, smile on her face.  
  
The half-demon froze. In the past, he never took well to this sort of situation; this was no exception. A light blush crossed his face, with the telltale "What are you doing??" look. After a moment, he conceded to his heart, wrapped his arms around her waist, and leaned his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Kagome! Inuyasha!" The young monk shouted out lightly, as he came into the clearing where Kagome and the half-demon were. Upon seeing the moment that they were having, Miroku cleared his throat some, not wanting to be a bother. "Uhm...we've found a few things that may be beneficial to his wounds...." He walked over and set a small bag on the ground next to the two, and retreated back into another clearing with Sango and Shippo, as to give the two some privacy.  
  
"Thanks...." Kagome says, lightly, as she reluctantly crept up from Inuyasha's chest, and grabs hold of the bag.  
  
After a moment or two of searching through it, she found that several different little herbs were crushed into powder, and set into bandages to help the wounds heal. Luckily for them, Miroku knew herbology. Kagome grabbed a pair of the medicinal bandagee and replaced the plain ones over Inuyasha's wounds.  
  
"Ehhh....." A light gasp of pain escaped the demons lips, as the wounds start to hurt all over again, just from being touched. A light sigh later, he spoke up. "Thank you, Kagome....you don't have to do this...." He spoke silently, trying to hide his emotions, but trying not to.  
  
"Of course I do, silly....that's what friends are for. We're here to help each other, right?" She let on a bright smile, trying to mask the sadness flowing over her from Inuyasha's pain. She crawled back into his arms moments later, pulling herself close to his chest.  
  
The demon sighed again, as thoughts dashed through his mind "*I couldn't beat him......and when he comes to finish me off.....I won't be able to protect her.....*"  
  
***Part 2: Mastery***  
  
"Well, I must say, I am impressed with your work..." Sesshomaru smirked as he said this. "The poor fool didn't have a chance, did he?"  
  
"No." Barbarossa spoke blunty. "I could have finished him off with ease right there, if I wanted to.....but, I feel as if you deserve the killing blow. Aren't I so generous....." Barbarossa had a tired, lazy hint to his voice, as he walked up to his throne, and sits down, resting his chin on a fist.  
  
"Yes....yes you are, brother. Now, about the Tetsusaiga....." Sesshomaru's intent was obvious. He wanted that sword.  
  
"No.....I keep that blade. You cannot use it yet....so, giving it to you just makes it easier for Inuyasha to get it again. What you need to do is learn to use your Tensaiga. The sword heals, boy. Your missing an arm. Want to put two and two together?" The eldest brother said such with a taunting manner. He was trying to teach Sesshomaru, but, having him figure it out for himself.  
  
"With my own arm...." Sesshomaru started "I cannot use that sword. I need a normal arm. One that can actually hold the sword."  
  
"Fool....the boy couldn't use the sword at first, remember? These things take time. Go ahead....grab the blade. You must condition yourself to it's harshness. Only then can you truly be it's master. I know as well as you that you can see the windscar without even trying. That alone puts you ahead of Inuyasha....all you need now is to be able to actually use the blade. Grab it!"  
  
Barbarossa grabbed the Tetsusaiga from alongside his throne, and threw it to Sesshomaru. The middle child grasped the fang-blade, as it's protective magic began to take effect, shocking Sesshomaru. For the first few minutes he held it, the electricity did nothing, but now, it was starting to take it's toll.  
  
A light growls escaped Sesshomaru's lips. "Why don't I just do it your way! It would be easier...."  
  
In the next moment, Sesshomaru was on the ground, having been cracked in the face with the flat of the Gram. The Tetsusaiga now laid back at the side of Barbarossa's throne.  
  
"W...what happened?" The middle brother was aghast with surprise.  
  
"I decided to hit you. I thought it was obvious. That is to be your sword. Do you really want to use it the cheap way!? I do it my way because it's MY way. That isn't my sword. I just made sure that when the time came...if it came, I'd be able to use it. You will master that sword before I'm done with you. Then....you won't even need my help to destroy Inuyasha."  
  
Barbarossa turned from his younger, and walked down one of the keeps many halls, with his voice echoing to the throne room. "You have three days to master the way of that blade. In three days, we strike again. I suggest that you don't disappoint me."  
  
***Part 3: Modesty***  
  
It had been a day and a half since Kagome and Inuyasha were in the woods. They made their way to Kaede's house, still gathering medical assistance for Inuyasha's wounds.  
  
"I still don't see how you could have let a fight come to this, Inuyasha." Kaede said, with a touch of worry in her voice. "I've seen you hurt before, but not like this."  
  
"Yeah yeah, just shut it grandma....I don't need you holding my hand when I go fight. I'll figure out something...." He groaned for a moment and tried to stand, using the wall to keep himself steady. "And I don't need to be sitting here being coddled like a baby....I can handle myself!" Seconds after he spouted that off, the demon stepped past Kaede, and out the door.  
  
Something was wrong though. The village was quiet. Too quite. In the middle of the day, the sounds of fishermen, merchants, and bawdy drunks could easily be heard, but this was pure silence.  
  
"What's going on he--" Before the demon could finish his sentence, a dark blur flew across his field of vision, and then he felt the cold touch of a thin steel cord across his neck. "Hey! What's going on here!" He tried not to struggle, knowing that something could go terribly wrong.  
  
"Well well, my dear...." A sultry, seductive voice spoke right into the demons ear, before licking at the sides. "It seems as if you have something I want....." A female with long silver hair, yellow eyes, and lupin ears and a tail, had a garrote wire wrapped around Inuyasha's neck. She wore a tight, black, leather V-cut vest, trimmed in deep green, with dark blue pants. Two scimitars swung at her sides, with black handles and a green hilts.  
  
Inuyasha growled lightly, attempting to figure out some sort of strategy in his wounded state. "Where is Kagome......and the other villagers!?" It was painfully obvious that the villagers were the least on his mind. "If you hurt a hair on her head, I'll--"  
  
"You'll what, my pretty little puppy dog? Bite me?" A grin crossed her lips for a moment, before she bit hold of his ear lightly. "Where are your jewel shards? Give them to me, and the people....they can live...." She giggled lightly, holding the wire firmly.  
  
Miroku had the jewels this day. With Inuyasha in his weakened state, the young monk saw it fit to take care of the jewels.  
  
He, along with the rest of everyone in town, were tied up in a nearby cave. Of course, a few villagers didn't make it, what with the female demon having eaten them. Miroku tugged at his bonds lightly, before mumbling to himself. "Never trust a pretty face....."  
  
"Weeeeellll....? Are you going to tell me, my tasty little demon? Or will I have to kill you and find them myself?" She giggled and playfully pouted, pushing her bottom lip out.  
  
"Yeah, I'll tell you where they are...." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles lightly. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He spun around, attempting a claw slash at her, but cuts the left side of his neck on the wire, and fell to his knees, due to the gaping wounds in his legs. All in all, the attack failed miserably.  
  
"Awww...now why did you have to go and do that? Oh well....I guess now you have the pleasure of being killed by Sek-Met, greatest demon in the world!" She laughed haughtily for a little while, before drawing her twin scimitars. "Good-bye, my wittle furry friend...."  
  
"The jewel is mine, you fool!" A raspy, yet lightly high pitched voice came from the forest. Stepping from the shadows was a gaunt, gray skinned beast; it's skin was rough, and somewhat chitinous, yet sucked to his bones so in that the individual ribs were visible. It's head was hairless, and it's eyes sunken into it's deep eyesockets. The beast was lacking lips, for it's teeth were part of the upper and bottom jaw. It's rough, forked tongue slid in and out of it's mouth in what seemed like an involuntary manner. "Stand aside, or die!"  
  
Sek-Met glared at the malformed beast for a moment, before she laughed aloud. "WHAT are you? You think you can contest me, the most beautiful being in the world?" She tossed her hair lightly, before kicking Inuyasha to the side. "Your not even worth my time." She called out in a singsong manner. "Oh boo--ooooys!"  
  
After a moment, six men, dressed in what seemed to be traditional samurai armor, but black, appeared in front of Sek-met. "Now boys....would you all be sweeties and kill this thing? Now." She asked them, but told them at the same time.  
  
In an instant, the dark samurai got to their feet, drew their blades, and rush at the unusual beast. "Prepare to die, in the name of our lady!" They all said such at the exact same time, and in the same manner.  
  
As soon as one of the samurai got within ten feet of this monster, a bizarre change began to take place; muscle began to form underneath of the creatures cracked flesh, and it got taller, about three feet taller. It's hideous, hunched stance began to improve, and it's malformed, claw-like hands started to straighten themselves. As soon as that finished, the rest of the samurai immediately charged the monster.  
  
***Part 4: Manifold***  
  
The six warriors stopped dead in their racks. They stood not three feet from it. For some reason, it kept getting bigger. After a minute of staring, the beast was unlike anything they could have imagined; jet black wings sprouted, it was completely covered in toned muscle, and it had a long, wickedly barbed tail. He stood over twelve feet tall now, compared to his previous five.  
  
The beast shouted in a demanding voice. "Now I, Azirog, shall destroy all who stand in my way!" He flared out into maniacal laughter, before beginning the attack.  
  
Azirog's tail lashed at one of the warriors, taking his head clean off. As soon as it severed, the body turned into the smoke, and the armor sunk into the earth, reducing to ash. One of the warriors began to falter, as he turned to run. Azirog's reach had increased by far, as he merely grabbed hold of the poor underling, crushing him in the armor. Like the one before him, he turned to dust, and his armor to ash.  
  
Morale failure had spread like wildfire among the small, but elite, troop. They had all fled from that monster. Sek-Met could only stare on as her longtime soldiers were destroyed, and their ranks broken.  
  
"H....how is this possible? You won't get those jewels!" Sek-Met shouted out as she brandished her two scimitars, ignoring Inuyasha and dashing at the now large beast.  
  
She stood toe to toe with it, but, she couldn't understand one thing. It was getting bigger. Azirog was "evolving" even more. Only twenty seconds after she came up to him, he grew another two feet, and his wings burst into flames. His skin became armor, almost literally. In Sek-met's mind, she could swear she heard the words "You fool" whisper.  
  
In only a moment, Azirog had lashed Sek-Met into the air, and delivered a spin kick to her side, sending her over one hundred feet back, so in that she was lying only a dozen paces from Inuyasha. The huge demons laughter resonated throughout the village, even though his mouth didn't seem to move.  
  
"This can't be.....I am Sek-Met...the greatest demon in the world....." She was staring up into the sky, seemingly trying to convince herself of these lies. "I am Sek-Met...the greatest demon in the world....." She repeated herself over and over again.  
  
"Snap out of it!" Inuyasha held one hand over his lightly bleeding neck, and smacked the demon with the other. "Where is Kagome!? WHERE!" He was clearly frustrated, and very, very angry.  
  
"There......" Not straying from the sky, she points a finger over to a mountain range, about half a mile from their current position. "I am Sek- Met...." She continued to repeat herself.  
  
With not another second, Inuyasha started making his way to the mountain range, leaving that demon to her death.  
  
Azirog appeared before Sek-Met after Inuyasha had gotten into the woods. "Where are the jewels, girl? Tell me, and your death will be a LOT less unpleasant....." He had a wry grin on his face. He knew he was lying. So did she.  
  
"I.....I don't have them....but I can make shards...of yours!" She screamed out and gave a full force kick to Azirog's groin. "What are you trying to accomplish? You die now......"  
  
***Part 5: Love***  
  
Inuyasha dragged himself on and on for forty minutes before he got to the mountains. Even then, he had to walk for ten or fifteen minutes before he got to the opening of the cave. For all he knew, the actual cave dragged on for miles.  
  
"I'm coming, Kagome..." He thought to himself, as he sniffed at the air, trying to get a bead on where she was. "Just....hold on."  
  
He gripped at his legs tightly as he carried himself deeper and deeper into the old cave, before he finally smelled fresh blood. "Oh no...am I too late?" Those were the only words that went through his mind.  
  
Ignoring all pain, he ran towards the odor, until he came upon a corridor with about five or six bodies lying about. They had been torn open what seemed not an hour or two ago. "This can't be her....it isn't."  
  
Minutes later he came onto a large room. Spread all about the room were the villagers, tied up, but, alive. He looked around the room frantically, ignoring the cries for help that the dozens of townsmen gave off, until he spotted Kagome. It took not but a second for him to run over to her, and hug her from behind, holding her close, and not saying a word.  
  
"I...Inuyasha?" A large smiles filled her face as she blushed softly. Nearly ten minutes went by before she spoke up again. "Uhm...not to ruin the moment...but could you untie me please? Heh..."  
  
Silently, the half-demon undid the ropes on Kagome, Miroku, and Sango. "What about me!?" Shippo shouted out.  
  
"Ah shut up, runt...." Inuyasha walked to the little fox and untied the twine which held him.  
  
After a few moments, the five had released to villagers, who immediately fled the cave, and headed back to the village, with scattered thanks. Once the group had returned to the village, both the large demon and the demon named Sek-Met were gone, as if they were never there at all. There was cheers all around the local bars and inns, but calling out could be heard from Kaede's house.  
  
Kagome ran up to the door, and tried to open it, but, it seemed stuck. "Inuyasha!" Kagome called out to the demon.  
  
"What!?....Oh..." He grinned a moment. "Guess I...accidentally jammed the door when I left...." He pulled the door open with ease, as Kaede glared at him silently, but turned from him. "Ah get over it, you old lady...."  
  
"Inuyasha....thank you." Kagome beamed to him, and stepped up and hugged him tight. A blush quickly crossed his face.  
  
Slowly and unsure, he began to speak. "Kagome....I....I love...."  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Ok, I'll admit....I'm not too pleased with this chapter. It just kinda seemed to drag on. Gimme a break though. I'm new at this. I fully expect chapter 3 to be much better. 


	3. Needless Sacrifice

Intro  
  
Once again, none of the characters appearing in the Inuyasha TV show, manga, or other such Inuyasha publications do not belong to me in any way shape or form. Only original characters found in this fic can be considered mine. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
***Part 1: Assault***  
  
"It's time." Barbarossa began. "We finish this. Well, more like...you finish it. I hope you took heed of my words....."  
  
"I am ready, brother." Sesshomaru stated, in his velvet-smooth voice. " There's nothing he can do to stop me. He doesn't have his precious sword, he's basically a cripple....this is far too easy."  
  
"Don't start getting pity thought here. I don't want to HAVE to kill you myself. Come, Sesshomaru...let us be off." Barbarossa stood up from his throne, and headed to the main gate with his younger brother. "The time of purification is at hand."  
  
Sesshomaru stopped for a second. "I wanted to defeat him at his best. This...this isn't it." He looked to the floor a moment, as if some level of remorse were taking over his mind.  
  
"Don't start with me, Sesshomaru. I've spent three days of my time conditioning you.....if you make that time wasted, you won't live to regret it. Understand?" Barbarossa didn't sound angry. If anything, he had an understanding tone to his vice, which made his words even more frightening.  
  
"Worry not....I'm ready." He gripped at the handle of the Tetsusaiga, tucked away into his sash. "Let us be off."  
  
A light growl escaped the elders lips. "Yes....let's." Random thoughts raced through his mind. He expected betrayal, or at least incompetence in the upcoming fight.  
  
The two demons made their way out of the black keep, heading northward, to the village where Inuyasha was last.  
  
***Part 2: The Eye of the Tornado***  
  
Inuyasha lied against the outside wall of Kaede's house, twirling the sheath of the Tetsusaiga between his fingers. He knew that his brothers were coming back sometime, and he had to be here to fight them. He couldn't run away.  
  
"I know your coming...." The young demon said lightly to himself. "And I'll be here...." He gripped the sheath tightly, and brought his knees to his chest, lying in wait for them to come.  
  
Kagome exited Kaede's house and looked to her right, glaring at Inuyasha for a moment. "How're your cuts?" She had a light smile on her face as she asked this, before sitting down beside him. "Miroku said that the bandages should have helped at least a little..."  
  
"They're fine..." He didn't really want to talk about anything. He was in too serious a mood to talk. He just stared straight out across the river that ran through the town.  
  
"Inuyasha...." Kagome started. "About the other day....what you said...."  
  
It was obvious to the demon about what she meant. "What about it?" He adopted the carelessness in his voice, trying to hide his feelings in such a serious moment.  
  
"....Did...you mean it?" Her eyes were sparkling lightly, with a heavy blush across her face. She looked to the ground, trying to pretend like she didn't ask, but fully expecting an answer.  
  
Inuyasha paused for a second. There were dozens of things he could have said here. "Kagome...now isn't the time to...." Silence. He stayed quite for a good five minutes. The both of them did. "Kagome.....I meant it. I love you more than anything. I try to hide it....but I can't anymore....." His eyes trailed to the ground. He was flustered, and feeling hot under the collar. He had no idea what was going to come next.  
  
A bright smile came over Kagome, as she turned to him. As if it were instinct, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. His mind was frozen in time. He had been wanting this for far too long, but now he can't do anything.  
  
After a moment, she pulled back a moment and gazed lovingly into his bright yellow eyes. "What's wrong, Inuyasha? Your not shy are ya?" She grinned deviously, trying to lighten the situation a little.  
  
"I...eh....to be honest...I'm not to great on...expressing my emotions...." Inuyasha stumbled over his words quite heavily.  
  
"Well duh. I thought that was pretty obvious." She giggled some. "You don't have to be like that around me though...just be natural, hun."  
  
"Hun....?" He smiled lightly, not having been called that by anyone but his mother. "Thank you, Kagome...." He pulled her into his arms, holding her close, trying to be with her as long as he could, before the inevitable battle took place.  
  
***Part 3: Dissolution***  
  
In the distance, Inuyasha's keen hearing detected a twig snapping, followed by dark laughter. "They're here..." Inuyasha whispered. "Go inside with the others, and don't come out until I say so..."  
  
"But Inuyasha---" Kagome began.  
  
"NOW!" Inuyasha growled as he pulled himself to his feet. His wounds hurt much less than before, but, the pain was still there.  
  
As he dragged himself to the main square of the town, the laughter got closer. He blinked, and when his eyes opened, both of his brothers were there. Sesshomaru in his classic clothing, and Barbarossa in his, but his hair was down, and blowing in the light wind.  
  
"Well well well....ready to die, little brother?" Sesshomaru started, as he grasped the Tetsusaiga from his belt and held it out, pointing it to Inuyasha. "Your move." A smirk crawled across Sesshomaru's face.  
  
Barbarossa stepped back, to observe his brothers skill with the blade. "I have faith in you, younger. Do not prove me wrong...." He nodded to Sesshomaru.  
  
"Fine......this ends today, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled out, while cracking his knuckles some.  
  
Inuyasha dashed at Sesshomaru, but still keeping one eye on Barbarossa just in case, and slashes a claw at his middle brother. Sesshomaru dodged with ease, leaving afterimages, and kneeing Inuyasha in the gut, dropping him to the ground.  
  
"You're too slow, little one. Now die, and be silent!" Sesshomaru jumped back a few dozen yards, and swung the Tetsusaiga, causing it to transform into the fang-blade. As the blade went into full swing, it fired an energy wave that rode along the ground, rushing to it's target; Inuyasha.  
  
A few seconds before the blast would have connected, Inuyasha jumped to his feet, leaping to the side, ignoring all pain, to avoid the blast. The energy wave went careening by, smashing through a set of houses, and then dissipating.  
  
"Well, I didn't quite expect that, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said smugly.  
  
"Yeah....guess we're both full of surprises...." Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru, since he was holding the Tetsusaiga with no problem. This worried Inuyasha, but not enough to throw his game off.  
  
"Iron Reaver Sou--" before Inuyasha could finish the words, he was hit in the chin by the pommel of Sesshomaru's new sword, and sent to the wall of a nearby house; Kaede's house.  
  
"You're going to have to be quicker than that to beat me, little brother....you should know that by now." Sesshomaru laughed some. "And now, I end this...."  
  
Sesshomaru lifted his sword into the air, and dashed over to Inuyasha, bringing it down....  
  
"Inuyasha!!" Kagome shouted out, as she was peaking out the door. She jumped to him, to push him out of the way.  
  
For Inuyasha, reality froze.  
  
For Kagome, reality ended.  
  
***Part 4: Revanche***  
  
Inuyasha could only look on in horror as Kagome...or what was left of her, fell to the ground before him. Sesshomaru could only smirk.  
  
"Another human in the way. Are we going to finish this?" A dark smile on his face, Sesshomaru didn't care or didn't notice that he had just cleaved Kagome, Inuyasha's love, in two.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her. She was silent. No words, no breath. Her face was placid as still water. He didn't know how to act. One part of him wanted to scream out. One part wanted to cry. The biggest part, however, wanted to rip Sesshomaru in two.  
  
That was the part he listened to. "S.....Sesshomaru....." Inuyasha's voice cracked with angry. "You....die.....now...NOW!"  
  
With lightning speed, the young demon jumped up from the ground and slashed Sesshomaru across the face. Completely stunned from his youngers speed, Sesshomaru couldn't defend. He was knocked aside like a pest, flying through several houses.  
  
As he finally rolled to a stop, Sesshomaru picked himself up, and noticed something was wrong. As he looked back to Inuyasha, he saw something....he no longer had the Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru knew that with one arm, and having been knocked around like that, he couldn't beat Inuyasha...not yet.  
  
He wouldn't give up though. That wasn't Sesshomaru. "I'll not be beaten by a bug like you!"  
  
His energy whip descended, and lashed at Inuyasha. The younger demon was merely staring at his older brother as the whip flew toward him. It lashed him across the face, but, he didn't twitch. It was like it didn't happen.  
  
Inuyasha looked to the ground and leaned down, picking up the recently dropped Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru looked on with a little fear, but plenty of determination. He would not lose to his younger brother while Barbarossa looked on. He had to prove to his older brother that he was worthy. There was no other option. He HAD to beat Inuyasha.  
  
With sword in hand, Inuyasha dashed at Sesshomaru with little more than bloodlust in his eyes. Slashing wildly at his brother, Sesshomaru managed to dodge many of the attacks, but eventually started falling victim to many of them, over and over. Eventually, he couldn't even try to dodge anymore. Much to his surprise, his little brother was too much.  
  
Sesshomaru fell to his knee for a moment, and Inuyasha stood over him, waiting for Sesshomaru to plead for his life. A moment later, after silence, Inuyasha lifted the fang-blade above his head, and brought it down with force, ready to split his brother in two for killing Kagome.  
  
The Tetsusaiga didn't get halfway down before Barbarossa stopped the blade on his forearm. "Now, I can't let you out and kill him, now can I? He's my blood. You...you're only half. I'm afraid he wins the coin toss, little one." Barbarossa spoke as if Kagome didn't even die. As if she didn't even exist.  
  
"Stand...aside, Barbarossa. He DIES." Inuyasha had a guttural voice, as if he was possessed. He made it known that nothing would stop him from killing Sesshomaru.  
  
"Your wrong, brother. You've proven that you're better than him..." He spoke with a grin. "Now let's see if you can prove to be MY better. I assure you, I won't be such easy prey."  
  
Barbarossa grabbed hold of the Tetsusaiga's blade, and hurled it, along with Inuyasha, at least twenty or thirty meters before Inuyasha managed to flip to his feet. He let out a primal growl as he gripped his sword, ready to cut down his oldest brother or die trying.  
  
"It's apparent that you're not going to just pack up and leave...so I suppose I'll have to make you go. I didn't want it to have to come to this." Barbarossa spoke with finality, as if what he was about to do, Inuyasha had no chance of living from.  
  
He lifted on hand up, palm up to the sky, as it began to cloud over with blackish-red smoke. The sky rumbled terribly, as if an earthquake was happening up there.  
  
"The time of exorcism is at hand! Venomous servants, unleash thy dark flames!" Barbarossa spoke as if he were commanding the heavens themselves.  
  
Moments after, several large, flaming wyrm's appeared, writhing in the sky above. Simultaneously, they looked down, and all eight of them spat large spheres of flame at Inuyasha's general direction. It took only two seconds for them to smash into the earth around Inuyasha, filling the area with fire, and the whole town in smoke.  
  
"I suggest you retreat to my castle, Sesshomaru. It isn't safe for you here....not in your present condition." Barbarossa helped his little brother up, as Sesshomaru nodded, and jumped into the air, being picked up by one of his signature clouds, with Jaken on it.  
  
"Now....how about you, Inuyasha?" Barbarossa called out. "Surely you're not done yet. Or are you?"  
  
Light coughing could be heard, as well as some muffled footsteps. Barbarossa couldn't tell for sure what was happening, due to the smoke and fire, but he wasn't worried. He knew he had the power to crush Inuyasha at any time. Sesshomaru's safety was his primary concern, even is he didn't show it.  
  
Barbarossa snapped his fingers, causing the smoke and fire to clear, along with the dark clouds in the sky. Inuyasha was gone. With a lightly puzzled look, he floated over to the spot where Inuyasha was. Looking around, all that was there were a few singed leaves, and of course, the body of the once lovely Kagome.  
  
"Interesting......we'll get to the bottom of your trickery, young one...soon enough." Barbarossa said lightly to himself. "You cannot escape us forever."  
  
***Part 5: Retreat***  
  
"You should have left me there, Shippo.....I needed to.....I had to do something." Inuyasha spoke with anger, depression, and determination.  
  
"Hey, if I hadn't of got you outta there, you might've gotte---" Shippo cut himself off. He didn't want to bring such thoughts into Inuyasha's direct line of thought.  
  
Inuyasha was being carried by Miroku, while Sango and Shippo followed. Shippo had used a bit of his magic to get them out of there, and to the nearby forest. Now they were going to get Inuyasha healed, and find a way to bring Kagome back. Resurrection wasn't unheard of. Certain demons and priests have the ability to resurrect the dead and call back lost spirits.  
  
"Don't worry, Inuyasha." Miroku began. " We'll figure out something. I'm sure of it."  
  
His words fell on deaf ears. Barbarossa's attack had done terrible damage to Inuyasha, and he passed out seconds after he spoke earlier.  
  
"Ok, we've got to get him to a doctor....then....a priest, or something." Miroku spoke to himself, but intended for the others to hear. "I'm not skilled in the...raising of....the dead...." He was obviously depressed about Kagome's loss. He had always liked her.  
  
"All right Miroku....where to?" Sango asked.  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Wow, a lot happened today, didn't it. I try and keep people on their toes. I'm quite satisfied with this chapter. I told you it'd be better than the second. Kagome died....heh...friend of mine thought that was a great idea. Oh, and sorry for using a Valkyrie Profile reference. I couldn't think of any really cool attacks for my man Barbarossa, so, I snatched a spell from Valkyrie Profile. Deal with it, all of his spells are going to be like that, unless creativity dawns upon me. I'll try and get a fourth chapter out soon. I'm going to try for one a day...but no promises. Until next time, have fun. 


	4. Return

Intro  
  
At first, I didn't think I'd get this far. I thought I'd do one chapter and then kinda quit. I guess that shows in chapter two eh? Anyway, I hope your enjoying what I have so far. I'm introducing another new character today, courtesy of a friend. Hope you enjoy. Once again, none of the characters appearing in the Inuyasha TV show, manga, or other such Inuyasha publications do not belong to me in any way shape or form. Only original characters found in this fic can be considered mine. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
***Part 1: Jericho***  
  
"Finally, we're here...." Sango started. "Maybe now....we can..." She silenced herself. it had been three days since Kagome's demise, and they still have yet to even mentioned her name. "Anyhow....shall we look for the one those merchants told use about? What was his name...."  
  
"Lutestring, I believe....Jericho Lutestring." Miroku chimed in. "He's supposed to be a bard of some sort....but he should be the one with the tablet that is supposed to be able to call back lost spirits...." His voice obviously held a tone of doubt in this Lutestring's ability.  
  
"Where do we look then, Miroku?" Inuyasha spoke with a depressing tone. Those were the only words he had said all day.  
  
"Well...places where bards are....town squares, fountains, inns, bars....anywhere a bunch of people are. Even a marketplace..." Miroku spoke lightly, but loud enough for them to hear. "I suppose it would be best were we to split up."  
  
They all nodded in accordance, as Miroku went to the bars, Sango to the inns, Shippo to the marketplaces, and Inuyasha to the fountains and town square.  
  
Sango pushed the door to the "Hai-Jin Inn" open, and stepped in, looking around a moment. It was extremely quite. The only living things there was the innkeeper, who was an old, sleeping man, and a dog. Not even the plants could qualify as alive. With a sigh, she left, looking for the next place.  
  
Shippo, on the other hand, was having far less luck. Not only was the marketplace extremely crowded, his tail was getting stepped on, and no-one seemed to care, what with him being a demon. After dashing from stall to stall, he heard no music, or even anything other than the merchants peddling their wares.  
  
He huffed for a moment "That's it...I give up. There's no way I can find someone in this place....I'm gonna tag along with one of the others...." With that, Shippo dashed away from the market, looking for any of the others.  
  
Miroku wandered through the streets for several hours before he heard the plucking of a guitar string that emanated from the next block. "Excellent....with any luck...."  
  
He ran towards the sound, and there, sitting out front of an abandoned building. was a man playing a guitar. He fit the description nigh unto perfectly; almost six feet tall, waist-long iron gray hair, young, at least mildly attractive.  
  
"Bingo...." Miroku said as he approached the guitarist. "Greetings, good sir! I was looking for someone that seems to match your description..." He scratched at the back of his head in this moment of awkwardness.  
  
The man looked up for a second, locking his dark brown eyes with Miroku. "Well....who are you looking for, friend?" A light grin crossed his face.  
  
"Well, we were told his name was Jericho Lutestring....and that he had something in his possession that may be able to help us with a particular problem...." Miroku explained in a nonchalant way.  
  
"Who's this "we" your talking about?" The guitar player got to his feet and swung the strapped guitar to his back, still looking to Miroku.  
  
"Well, I came here with a few friends...you see...a friend of ours met with an unfortunate incident which caused...how should I say...a...premature death...We were told that you, or the one we are searching for, that is, had in his possession something that can raise the dead. We weren't told what...but all we really have to go on is a hunch, so we went with it." Miroku leaned up against the side of the building, watching the man carefully.  
  
"Hmmm....and what exactly would you be willing to pay this man for his obviously magnificent item?" He grinned, making it obvious to Miroku that he was Jericho, but trying to keep lowbrow.  
  
"Perhaps we should discuss such in private?" Miroku glanced around, noting to the man that there were many people in the streets that could hear their conversation. "I'm sure we could wait for them at an inn.....we could procure a large room....shall we?"  
  
The man thought to himself for a second and shrugged his shoulders. "I can deal with that. Let us be off."  
  
Miroku and the man who seemingly was Jericho made their way to one of the many inns within the village/city. After a relatively short amount of time, then Miroku bumped into Sango as she was leaving one.  
  
"Out of the wa....oh, hi Miroku..." Sango looked at Jericho a moment. "Seems we found him eh? I'll go find the others. I'll be back in a minute!" She ran off, looking for Inuyasha and Shippo.  
  
Inuyasha, unlike the others, seemed moderately unmotivated in this task. He was sitting at a fountain, looking to the floor, with Shippo continually bothering him about it.  
  
"Come on, Inuyasha! We should at least try and find the guy, right? Don't you wanna help Kagome? Don't you wanna be happy again? Don't you wanna--" The little fox was cut off with a smack to the head by the much larger half demon.  
  
"Shut up, Shippo.....I have no interest in hearing this...especially from you." Inuyasha crossed his arms and legs, and merely sat there, as Shippo quickly shut his mouth.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Sango ran up to him and Shippo. "Miroku found him. Come on!" He grabbed hold of Inuyasha's hand and pulled him along, as Shippo followed closely behind.  
  
***Part 2: Respite***  
  
Sesshomaru lied on one of the large beds within Barbarossa's keep, still recovering from the wounds given to him by Inuyasha. He growled lightly and rubbed one of the cuts on his chest, still in disbelief that his younger brother could inflict such wounds.  
  
"How could he possibly have gotten that powerful....so quickly?" He questioned to himself. "It was just a human girl! Nothing special....grrr...." With that, he sat up, and threw the covers aside, getting to his feet. "I must not let this happen again...."  
  
"Take your time, Sesshomaru..." A voice from the shadows spoke, as Barbarossa stepped forward. "We have as much time as you need before we strike again. It troubles me how be got his powers though, as it does you....it seems nearly unfathomable for even a half demon to hold such regard for a human."  
  
"I was hoping you could have made sense of it, brother...." Sesshomaru shook off a light headache and looked to Barbarossa. "What of the Tetsusaiga? I don't think I was in the best of shape to notice what happened...."  
  
"It is in his possession again, brother. Worry not...we shall get it again. It was simple enough last time." Barbarossa turned and looked to a window, as the snow fell around his mountain-based fortress. "Just make sure you're ready to compete with that power again. If not, he may kill you next time."  
  
"Don't coddle me, brother....I can handle myself...." Sesshomaru muttered to himself.  
  
"Apparently to cannot handle yourself. Were it not for me, you would undoubtedly be dead. Show respect when respect is due, Sesshomaru. I'm doing you a favor here...." Barbarossa spoke with a commanding tone, before heading to the exit of Sesshomaru's temporary quarters.  
  
Sesshomaru only growled lightly and lied back down on the bed. His wounds from the battle were still in full effect on his body. "One day....it will all be mine....neither of you will be able to stop me...."  
  
Barbarossa silently walked to his throne, and sat lazily in it. "Why does that boy always need to defy me....if he were to just listen, this would have all been over." He sighed heavily. Slowly his eyes closed, but quickly opened again as a light swishing noise was heard.  
  
The Gram slowly hovered towards Barbarossa and began to speak. "Mmmaaasssttteeerrr...wwwooouulllddd iiitt nnnoott bbbeee eeeaaasssiiieeerrr tttooo jjjuuusssttt kkkiiillllll ttthhheee yyyooouuunnngggeeerrr aaannnddd tttaaakkkeee hhhiiisss pppooowwweeerrr?" The sword spoke with it's sully tone.  
  
"Normally I would take that suggestion, but you are just a blade. You don't understand the ties of blood. He is my brother....thus I owe him to protect him. it's what I am to do, I suppose." Barbarossa shrugs lightly, watching the sword.  
  
"III uuunnndddeeerrrssstttaaannnddd nnnnooowww mmmaaasssttteeerrr. Ttthhhaaannnkkk yyyooouuu....." The Gram spoke lightly before floating back to the armory.  
  
"Soon enough, the boy will die...and then we true blooded demons will rule.....Inuyasha knows not what he is truly battling..." Barbarossa laughed lightly to himself.  
  
***Part 3: Payment***  
  
Miroku stepped to the table where the rest were sitting with a plate of drinks. "All right, here are the drinks....now tell us, do you have what it is we seek? Or are we wasting our time?"  
  
"Miroku!" Sango spouted out. "Manners...." She huffed lightly and grabbed a glass of orange juice.  
  
"I apologize, my lady.....now Jericho....shall we get to business?"  
  
"Sure...." The iron haired bard said lightly as he grabbed a choko of sake. "I have here a talisman..." He reached into his vest pocket and pulled out an iron amulet with a sun emblazoned on it. "This is said to resurrect the dead. The price will be rather steep..." He grinned lightly and looked to Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
"I don't like that look in your eyes, Lutestring....whadya want?" Inuyasha growled lightly.  
  
"Come, Inuyasha....let me buy you a drink...." Jericho grinned some and let Inuyasha to the bar.  
  
After about six hours of being in the bar, Miroku, Sango and Shippo were bored, but Inuyasha on the other hand, was very, very drunk. Miroku and Sango watched on in awe as Jericho lead Inuyasha upstairs to a room in the bar/inn. They only looked one another, shook their heads, and waited.  
  
After two hours of waiting, the group decided it best to just call it a night, and meet up with Inuyasha and Jericho in the morning. Before reaching their rooms, Miroku looked to Sango for a moment. "You don't think that Jericho...and Inuyasha...."  
  
Sango looked to him for a moment and shook his head. "No!" She shook her head once more and went into her room. Miroku shrugged his shoulders and went into his with Shippo.  
  
The next morning, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were waiting downstairs impatiently for Inuyasha and Lutestring. After a few minutes of eating a quick breakfast. Once they had collected their supplies and waited for a few moments, a tousle haired Inuyasha stumbled down the steps holding his head with both hands.  
  
"Ooohhhh....what happened...." Inuyasha rubbed his head with one eye opened, and stumbled over to the group. "Where's Jericho? Shouldn't....shouldn't we be on our way?"  
  
Miroku and Sango looked on to Inuyasha for a moment and then to each other. Shippo kept a puzzled look on his face, unaware of what may have happened the other night. "Uhh..." Sango started. "He should be down in a minute, I'm sure..."  
  
Only a minute after she said that, Jericho walked nonchalantly down the stairs with a light grin on his face. "Alright....I suppose I can accept that." He looked to the others for a moment, and then reached into his vest, pulling out the amulet, and spinning it around by it's golden chain. "Shall we go find your friend, and restore her?"  
  
Their cause seemed like nothing more than another day to him. "A little sure of himself, is he not?" Miroku whispered to Sango.  
  
"Well....lets hope he has reason....." She spoke lightly, and nodded to him, and then to Jericho. "Yes, let us go. It should be a three or four day journey back to....where she was."  
  
They all agreed lightly, and then walked out; Inuyasha still with his headache.  
  
***Part 4: Restoration***  
  
After a three day journey to Kaede's old village, they stopped just on the outskirts. Inuyasha sniffed the air lightly, awaiting an ambush.  
  
"Is anything there, Inuyasha?" Shippo questioned. "Should we be careful?"  
  
Inuyasha smacked Shippo on the head. "You should always be careful...but I don't think there's anything here. We can probably go on without any trouble." Inuyasha's voice was antsy. He couldn't wait to see Kagome again. That was abundantly obvious to them all.  
  
"Well, are we gonna get this gone?" Jericho had a carefree smile. He spun the amulet around some and walked to the village.  
  
"Yeah...let's get this over with." Inuyasha was trying to show off his cold side again, as if Kagome wasn't even a friend to him.  
  
With a light sigh, they all walked to the village, ready to see their friend again. After walking through the empty streets for about ten minutes, they found the main battle site. The large holes in the ground, the path that Sesshomaru flew when Inuyasha hit him, and Kagome. It was particularly cold this month...so she was still in one piece, and in good condition. Scavanging animals were seemingly avoiding this area, perhaps because of residual energy left from the battle.  
  
"Well well....I suppose this is the one I'm here for eh?" Jericho chuckled lightly and shook his head some. "Quite a shame...real pretty one, she was. Well....to work then." He smiled some and cracked his back, throwing his long hair off of his shoulders. "Now, if everyone would stand back, I'll get to work."  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Shippo nodded and took about ten steps back, but Inuyasha stood firm. He didn't trust that bard for anything, and he intended to be right there when Kagome came too.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm going to have to ask you to step back like the others did. Another living thing in the area may upset the spell." Lutestring had an honest smile on his face. "Now please, I'd like to reunite you two as soon as possible this should only take but...oh, I'd say five minutes. Seven tops." He had the amulet in his hand as he said this.  
  
"Yeah....but my eye is on you, bard. Just make it quick." Inuyasha growled some and stepped back with the other, and nodded lightly.  
  
"Yes yes...now, where was I..."  
  
Jericho held the amulet up to the sky, and matched it to the sun, and started to chant or mumble. it was indecipherable which it really was. After a minute or two, a beam of light fired down from the sky at the bard, and the amulet he held seemed to absorb it. The light died down a moment later, and the amulet retained the glow.  
  
"Well, half the work is done....but the other half is actually quite easy, or so sayeth that merchant." He chuckled some as a serious look overtook his face.  
  
He walked to Kagome and crouched down before her. Rubbing at the amulet nervously, he shrugged and held it out the her body. After two minutes of nothing happening, he reached a little further and touched it to her chest. The light seemed to explode out of the amulet and bathe Kagome's body in it. It was blinding to all within the area.  
  
It took ten minutes for everyone to gain their eyesight back. Inuyasha was the first to dare to open his eyes, but what he saw overtook him. Jericho was leaning up against the tree, but Kagome was starting to sit up. She was alive, and in one piece no less.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled out and ran to her, sliding to his knees before her, hugging her tightly. "Thank the gods..."  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
Sorry for the extreme lateness in this chapters coming. I hit a major writers block...that and the heat in my room was driving me buts, so I didn't have a very good writing environment. Hopefully I'll have chapter 5 up and coming tonight....or maybe tomorrow. Peace be with you all. 


	5. Advancement

Intro  
  
Ok, I've been lax in my writing as of late. Been dealing with my webcomic a lot lately, and it's been draining all my time. Once again, none of the characters appearing in the Inuyasha TV show, manga, or other such Inuyasha publications do not belong to me in any way shape or form. Only original characters found in this fic can be considered mine. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
***Part 1: Reunion***  
  
Silently, Inuyasha held Kagome close to his chest, just fascinated with the fact he was with her once again. Slowly she put her arms around him. her mind was in a blur. So many things happened to her in what seemed like a blink of an eye. Love, death, life....it was all so blurry to her. Now this. Inuyasha showing his affections, in front of others, no less.  
  
"I thought I had lost you forever..." Inuyasha whispered into her ear. "I was so scared...." He was shaking even more than her as he said this. His emotions swept over him like a wave onto a virgin shore.  
  
"I...Inuyasha...." Her eyes strayed from him as she looked over at the others. A heavy blush came over her face as she realized the others were basically watching the scene.  
  
With Kagome's clothes in tatters, she stood up along with Inuyasha, and hid behind him, to keep out of eyesight. "Can someone get me some clothes?" She said such with a nervous laugh.  
  
It took everything Miroku had to not say something flirtatious here, but he turned and went through the knapsack they brought along, and pulled out some clothing. It wasn't what Kagome was used to, but it would work. It was very much like a priestess' garb. He tossed it to Inuyasha, who then handed it to Kagome.  
  
After a few moments of waiting as Kagome dressed behind Inuyasha, she stepped out from behind him with a large smile on her face. She pushed Inuyasha toward Miroku and Sango, who had Shippo on her shoulder. Once they were all next to one another, she got them all in one large hug.  
  
"I love you all. Thank you for coming back for me..." She rested her head on Miroku's shoulder, who just happened to be in the middle of the hug.  
  
They all smiled lightly, Inuyasha with light tears in his eyes. "Come now, shouldn't we return to town? Let us relax ourselves a little before our journey continues?" Miroku said.  
  
"Yeah, we should...." Inuyasha spoke quietly. He broke way from the hug and nodded, and turned to lead the way back to Saiko, the village where they initially found Jericho.  
  
"Well then....I suppose my work here is done?" Jericho stood up from his tree stump, and brushed himself off. "I will see you all again, I'm sure." He nodded, and turned from them, wandering off through the desolated village.  
  
None of them said a word as Jericho walked off. They all turned to the path to Saiko, and smiled to the sun as it greeted Kagome once more. Shippo leapt from Sango's shoulder onto Kagome's, with a beaming grin on his face. With a happy sigh, they looked to the sun, and walked off towards the village, ready to continue their journey for the jewel shards.  
  
***Part 2: The Old Man***  
  
The group had spent a few days in Saiko trying to relax. To them the jewel shards, Sesshomaru, and Barbarossa meant nothing. They were happy. They were with their friend again, and they wanted to bask in it.  
  
Inuyasha was sitting across from Kagome in a cafe/bar, while Shippo was outside talking with Sango, and Miroku was hitting on a nearby waitress, near the actual bar. "Kagome..." he began. "We don't have to continue this search...I've put you through enough danger" He twiddled his thumbs some, not looking up to her.  
  
"Inuyasha..." She reaches her hands out and held his. "There's nowhere I'd rather be than at your side. I'm coming with you, no matter what!" She had a bright smile on her face.  
  
"ooooooooo......" A voice spouted out from behind Inuyasha. As if in an instinct, Inuyasha spun around and grabbed hold of the one behind him, slamming him against a wall. "Hold on there sonny! Give an old man a heart attack!"  
  
It was Totosai, the old blacksmith who forged both Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga and Sesshomaru's Tensaiga. "What are you doing here, old man?" He spoke with a slightly angry tone.  
  
"Well gee! You can at least let go of me so I can explain!" Without another word, Totosai spat out a stream of fire into Inuyasha's face, and jumped several feet back in order to avoid getting hit. "I came here to help you, you blockhead!" Without regard for anyone who was in the bar, he continued to spout off what could be considered private information. "I've heard that time and again you've fought your brothers, and lost! See, I can do something about that! I am the forger of Tetsusaiga, after all....I can make it better!"  
  
"Wait....." Inuyasha growled some, wiping away the soot. "How did you know about my fights? And if you can help, why didn't you do it sooner!?" Inuyasha began to yell.  
  
"Hold your horses son. I know about the fights because I made that sword, y'know? I have sort of a..a...a.....connection! Yeah....and I HAVE been trying to help you the whole time. You move around so much it's damn near impossible to find you!" He kept a defensive stance, knowing how violent Inuyasha was prone to being.  
  
"Fine...." Inuyasha straightened out his stance as to no longer look hostile. "What exactly are you gonna go for me?"  
  
Totosai took a few steps toward Inuyasha. "It may take a few days, but I can make that sword of yours much more powerful than it is now." He spoke with a grin. "I'd just need you to get one thing for me. A simple material component to mix in with the blacksmith work! After that, the swords all yours again."  
  
"Material component? What'dya need, old man?" Inuyasha sneered lightly. "I'm in no mood for trivial tasks."  
  
"I just need the blood of a demon to work into the steel. The thing goes by the name of Azirog, but for gods' sake, be careful! The thing gets stronger when attacked, or something..." Totosai mumbled on for a while.  
  
"Azirog? I know that name....." Inuyasha thought for a moment. His mind flashed back to when he saw the demoness Set-Met battle that little monster, but as her soldiers got close, it seemingly force-evolved, as if it was feeding on their hostile intentions. "I'll be back in a day with it's head..."  
  
Inuyasha grabbed hold of the Tetsusaiga and turned to Kagome. "I'll be back." He turned and started to head out the door.  
  
"Hold there sonny! I need that sword! I gotta prepare it for a bit first. Looks like you'll have to deal with this fist first!" Totosai let out a laugh for no apparent reason, and then quieted down, grabbing the Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha's side.  
  
The half-demon growled some, but nodded to Totosai. "Like I said, I'll be back in a day."  
  
***Part 3: The Master and the Slave***  
  
Inuyasha had scoured the surrounding area for several hours until he finally got a scent. He knew it was Azirog. He had never seen, felt, or smelt anything like it before. It was completely unique to him, and it's smell was telltale.  
  
"Azirog...." He growled some and smirked, as he looked at an opening in a nearby mountain range. "Thought you could hide from me eh?" He was trying to psych himself up for the fight.  
  
Silently, Inuyasha dashed towards the cave entrance, stopping just at the mouth. He peered in somewhat, and saw that the walls were lined with torches.  
  
"Maybe this things a bit more refined than I though.....heh......doubt it...." Inuyasha spoke lightly to himself.  
  
Slowly and silently, he crept into the would-be lair, making note of the unusual cleanliness of the place. After several minutes of traversing the cave, Inuyasha came to an opening. From a slight corner, he peered in. Sitting in a crudely fashioned throne in the middle of the room was Azirog. Not the large, monstrous Azirog, but the puny, boney creature he originally was. Chained to the chair was the demoness, Sek-Met.  
  
Inuyasha almost laughed, remembering her words as being the "Greatest demon of them all". It amused him to see her like this. "Well...time to die, Azirog...." Inuyasha whispered lightly to himself.  
  
With blinding speed, he leapt at Azirog, who was still seated. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha yelled out, and slashed his claws at the seated demon. As soon as Inuyasha got within three feet of Azirog, he was flung back, as if by an invisible wall of force.  
  
As soon as Inuyasha flipped to his feet and looked to Azirog, he noticed that it had finished a transformation; Azirog, still seated, now had aquamarine skin, and light, albeit useless, wings. His claws though, were nigh unto four feet long, as if it had a fist full of swords.  
  
"I smelt you from a mile away, half-breed....." Azirog got to his feet. His claws scraped across the stone floor unintentionally.  
  
"Why couldn't I hurt you?" Inuyasha questioned Azirog, even though to him, the knowledge would be useless in a few minutes. he had no intentions of letting Azirog live long.  
  
"It is part of my making, half-breed. I cannot be harmed during my transformation....and my transformations are different each time...constantly triggered by malice intended for me...." It twiddled it's claws around some, and got to a lanky stance. "Time to die, you weakling."  
  
"Yeah....I agree...." Inuyasha growled.  
  
Once again, Inuyasha dashed at Azirog, with his hand ready to slash down on Azirog. When Inuyasha got within four feet, with immeasurable speed, Azirog spun around and raked his massive talons down Inuyasha's chest.  
  
Inuyasha was flung back against the cave wall, with gaping slashes across his chest. He rolled to his knee lightly, and wiped a little blood from his mouth. "You've only.....made me mad...." He coughed lightly, and pulled himself to his feet, ready for another attack.  
  
"Iron Reaver Sou--" Inuyasha was cut off halfway through his leap. Azirog had moved over to him so quickly that he left a trail of blurred afterimages. In what all took only a moment, Azirog wrapped his hand around Inuyasha's throat and slammed him against a wall.  
  
Choking, bleeding, and tired, Inuyasha looked around for a way to defeat the demon. First looking to Sek-Met, his eyes were met with failure. She was out cold. Then it hit him: caves have stalagtites. Looking around, he noticed several on the ceiling. Now he just had to take advantage of them.  
  
It would only be seconds before his breath would finally give out. Azirog's cold, pupil-less eyes stared at Inuyasha as he strangled the half- demon. Inuyasha brought his knees up to his chest, and started to push out against Azirog. Unfortunately for the massively clawed demon, his talons were impeding in the grip of Inuyasha. As Inuyasha pushed, Azirog's claws were starting to scratch across his chest.  
  
With a growl, Azirog let go of Inuyasha, and put a hand to his chest, as to stop the bleeding. His claws proved to be incredibly sharp, even to the slightest touch. Seeing the opportunity, Inuyasha ran at Azirog, and grabbed hold of one of his claws, ripping it out of the finger. Azirog screamed out in pain. Seizing the moment, Inuyasha ran off with the blood drenched talon, retreating back to the village to heal, and get his new sword.  
  
The last words Inuyasha heard before leaving were "YOU shall pay for this.....", followed by a scream.  
  
***Part 4: The Improved Tetsusaiga***  
  
Inuyasha drug himself to the town, and then to the Inn where everyone was. He dressed his wounds with scraps of clothing from his robes, so he looked at least somewhat presentable.  
  
"Here's your damn blood, Totosai....." Inuyasha grumbled and threw the talon at the old man, and plopped himself down in a chair, closing his eyes.  
  
"Wow! I didn't think you'd actually be able to get the blood!" Totosai jumped with joy and examined the talon. "Now I can get started on your sword!"  
  
"GET started!? You said you were preparing the blade while I was gone.......are you telling me you made me go out there bare-handed for no reason!?" Inuyasha jumped to his feet and was yelling.  
  
"Hey now...calm down.....I was....uhh......" Without another word, Totosai ran out of the Inn and Inuyasha followed.  
  
They ran around for several minutes before Inuyasha caught up and smacked Totosai over the head. "Let's get to making this sword, alright!?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Okay okay! Come on....." Totosai began to walk off out of the town.  
  
"Uh...I'll be back you guys!" Inuyasha shouted out to the group, as he ran after Totosai.  
  
Several minutes of wandering through the woods, Totosai and Inuyasha came to a light clearing. "This, my boy, is where I'm gonna make your sword!" He grinned happily, and held the Tetsusaiga out before him, and dripped Azirog's blood on it from the talon. After a moment, he began to breath fire upon it.  
  
"Come on, old man.....is this gonna take much longer?" Inuyasha grumbled and leaned against a tree.  
  
"All good things take time, son! Learn some patience!" Totosai scolded Inuyasha some, and continued to work on the blade....  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
Oi....another late chapter. Webcomic still stealing many of my hours. Expect chapter 6 to come soon though. I've thought ahead for that one. All in all, I thought this one was pretty good. Chapter 6 should be pretty good too, if not better. Well, til' next time, peace be with you all! 


	6. The Secret

Intro  
  
Huzzah! This is theoretically the halfway point of this particular fanfic. I've been aiming for twelve chapters overall. If it runs past twelve.....oh well ^_^ I have decently high expectations of this chapter. With any luck, I'll get it done in one sitting. THIS sitting. Mwa hahaha......  
  
Chapter 6  
  
***Part 1: The Swordsman***  
  
Several hours after the start of his work, Totosai stood up and lifted the Tetsusaiga into the air. With the ease that the old man used it, it was apparent that it was lighter than ever before. To Inuyasha's eyes, it had an iridescent blue shine.  
  
"Well, took you long enough...." Inuyasha muttered to himself as he stood and walked to Totosai. "It IS done now, right?"  
  
"Yes, it's done now, my impatient lad..." Totosai started, and tossed the Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha with little concern of it cutting the half- demon. "But my working on it doesn't mean you should treat it any less than you have. It's a tool, not a toy. Respect it..." Totosai kept going on.  
  
"Yeah yeah, I got ya....respect it and it will treat me well. Heard all this before...." Inuyasha mumbled some as he gave the new Tetsusaiga a few test swings.  
  
The blade was surprisingly light. It was as if there was nothing in his hands at all. Time after time, Inuyasha swung the blade effortlessly, getting a feel for the new power he held in his hands.  
  
"You do good work....Totosai...." Inuyasha said lightly, with a smirk on his face. "Now I do believe I owe two people some payback...." A light laughter escaped his lips, as he began to walk off back to the village.  
  
"Wait!" Totosai yelled out. "Just because your sword is stronger doesn't mean you are more powerful! Even if you are greater that Sesshomaru now, you cannot underestimate Barbarossa! You just don't understand...he's not of this world...."  
  
Inuyasha stopped for a moment to try and think about what Totosai meant, before turning to him, and asking directly. "What do you mean "not of this world", Totosai?"  
  
"He isn't necessarily a demon. I mean...he is, but he isn't..."  
  
"You better start making sense old man." Inuyasha stepped up to Totosai and sat down on a fallen log.  
  
"You see, Barbarossa is an extremely rare creature....he may be the only left of his kind. They are called Astral Swordsmen. Highly skilled warriors who retain their abilities after death...."  
  
"So, he's a ghost? How can that be? He seems pretty solid to me..." Inuyasha mumbled a bit before being hit in the head with Totosai's mallet.  
  
"Wait until I'm finished, boy! You see, when an Astral Swordsman is killed, they are reincarnated into another humanoid, but once they reaches a certain age, all the skills of the past flood back into their minds. He or she gets back their mind set, and everything. Barbarossa is a relatively new Astral Swordsmen though...."  
  
"If he's so new, how come he's so damned powerful, eh?"  
  
Inuyasha dodged another mallet shot from Totosai  
  
"I'm STILL talking! Jeez boy, learn to pay attention......you see, new is a loose term with these people. He has only died a handful of times. All of which were from old age. Never once has he fallen in combat. He might very well be one of the more superior Swordsmen....the fact that he was reincarnated into the body of a pure blooded demon of such high standing only makes him stronger!" Totosai shook his head some, almost feeling sorry for Inuyasha for having to battle him.  
  
"Wait a minute, how the hell do you know all this?! Are you one of those Astral thingies too?" Inuyasha prodded Totosai for answers. He was getting impatient.  
  
"Your father told me this. Don't ask me how he knows it, because I have no clue. My only suggestion to you is to stay away from Barbarossa until you can figure out a way to get him for sure!"  
  
The old man was visibly worried for the half-demon. Inuyasha, on the other hand, seemed quite confident in his abilities to dispatch Barbarossa.  
  
"Bah, don't worry about it....with this new sword..." Inuyasha flicked the Tetsusaiga, giving on a light ring. "I should have no trouble at all with him. As a matter of fact, I think I'll go try and find them....now." With a large grin, Inuyasha began to walk back to the village, leaving Totosai in awe of his carelessness.  
  
"The fool shall get him and his friends killed...." Totosai thought to himself lightly, before packing his things, and jumping atop his three eyes oxen, which together, they headed off in the opposite direction.  
  
***Part 2: Haught***  
  
With Inuyasha's signature speed, he dashed past the inn where Kagome and the rest were, throwing a note tied to a small rock into the building. Almost as if he were aiming, it cracked Shippo right in the head.  
  
"OW! Where did that come from!?" The little fox growled angrily, as he looked around in a battle stance. "Huh....? It has a piece of paper on it..." Shippo picked the rock up, and pulled the paper off.  
  
"Dear Kagome,  
  
I have gone to finish off my brothers once and for all. I cannot bare to have you....or our friends get hurt. I'll not tell you where I am going, so you won't follow. Worry not. I will return victorious.  
  
Inuyasha"  
  
Kagome, having read the note over Shippo's small shoulders, looked on in light awe, not imagining that Inuyasha would leave so suddenly, so soon. She merely looked down for a moment, and went back to her tea, trying not to worry.  
  
After three days of searching for a scent, Inuyasha had picked one up. He followed it for days, leading it to what seemed to be an insurmountable mountain range. With a deep breath, the young demon began his trek up the icy peaks, in search of his brethren.  
  
A week went by in those frosted mountains. Inuyasha had been living off of snow owls and whatever frozen vegetation he could find, which was little. Exhaustion was beginning to take it's place, but his determination did not wane.  
  
Inuyasha huffed heavily as he cleared yet another of this seemingly endless range. "Come on.....I cannot give up...I'm....so close...I can...feel it..."  
  
Taking a laborious gaze forward, Inuyasha spotted something for a moment. It looked like a light. It didn't matter what kind to him, any light would do. Any heat would do. "Yes.....shelter!" Inuyasha yelled out in his mind as he made a mad dash for the light source.  
  
After an hour of running, he came within a quarter-mile of what looked like a castle. It was a dark gray in color, seemingly iron. It's several towers were foreboding of death, but the light drove Inuyasha to it. He would do whatever it took to get in there, and to be warm...away from this arctic bluster.  
  
Minutes later, he stood before the open gates of the fortress. Staring at the windows, and then the door, Inuyasha crept forward. He couldn't tell what the inhabitants were. His nose was far too cold to detect even the most pungent scents. With one last step forward, he grasped hold of the huge twin doors, and swung them open.  
  
A blast of warmth came surging out as a much needed relief to the popsicle of a demon. With haste, he ran inside and shut the doors behind him. After leaning against the doors for several minutes, he managed to start loosening up. He rolled his shoulders lightly and walked towards one of the massive fireplaces.  
  
"Wow.....this feels so good...." Inuyasha mumbles some, from still numb lips, as he plopped down in a massive leather chair near the embers. He sniffed the air lightly, but to no avail. "Damnit...still can't smell anything...." He grumbled lightly to himself.  
  
Despite being very, very comfortable in his environs, he kept one hand on the Tetsusaiga at all times, unaware of when possibly hostile inhabitants would spring loose. He sighed lightly, closing his eyes involuntarily, and basked in the warmth and comfort that comes along but so rarely for him.  
  
"Enjoying our hospitality, brother?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. Sesshomaru's voice had resonated too many times in his mind to be calm in it's presence. He gripped the Tetsusaiga firmly, ready and willing to do battle with him and Barbarossa.  
  
"It seems you have done a fine job of making yourself at home..." Sesshomaru spoke lightly as he descended from a main staircase, some bit off from Inuyasha's seat, but still within eyesight. "Have you come to try and best us? I thought that your last encounter would have taught you otherwise...." The velvet-voiced brother grinned some.  
  
"I wouldn't be so cocky Sesshomaru...you haven't had a good track record as of late either...and this time, you don't stand a chance." Inuyasha had a large smile on his face, but his eyes proved that he was dead serious.  
  
Without waiting another second, Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga from it's sheath, ready to kill Sesshomaru before Barbarossa showed up. "What are you going to do without your big brother here eh? You don't stand a chance anymore..."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru looked over the Tetsusaiga for a moment, curious as to it's new luster. "Seems you've done something with the sword.....so matter. Merely giving me an advantage when I take it from you. Goodbye, brother."  
  
In the blink of an eye, Sesshomaru held his right hand out, as the poison flew from his nails, covering the area that Inuyasha was in. After a moment, the poison cleared itself. None of the furniture it had hit seemed to be affected.  
  
Inuyasha stepped out from behind the giant chair, and grinned to him. "Surprised? It doesn't take a genius to know that you're afraid of Barbarossa....you wouldn't try an attack like that unless you knew it wouldn't get hurt."  
  
"Hmm....you've gotten a touch more crafty since last we met. Seems your new blade has made you a bit cocky as well..."  
  
***Part 3: Blood***  
  
Sesshomaru stood there for a moment, merely watching Inuyasha. "Stalling til' big bro gets here eh? Doesn't matter....I'm ready for him this time. Me and this baby here..." He flicked the blade again, making it hum. "We're ready to take him out."  
  
"You've seen his skill, Inuyasha. No fancy blue color change will effect how powerful he is. You know you don't stand a chance." Sesshomaru tongues one of his teeth for a moment, as if he were nervous.  
  
"Well well...what's this? Edgy? Maybe...big brother isn't here at all?" Inuyasha spoke with a grin and dashed as Sesshomaru, with the Tetsusaiga ready to cleave him in half.  
  
Merely moments before Inuyasha was to swing the sword, a hand grabbed him by the head, and flung him across the room. After flipping to his feet, Inuyasha looked angrily to he who threw him. With some surprise, he looked upon Barbarossa.  
  
"Oh yes, I'm here, little brother. I merely decided to make a decent entrance." Barbarossa, in his classic robes, stood beside Sesshomaru, gazing at Inuyasha. "Do you honestly think you can defeat ME with that toy? I am beyond you. I am beyond the Tetsusaiga. Just give up, and consign to your fate."  
  
"We'll see about that, Barbarossa.....RIGHT NOW!" Inuyasha growled aloud and dashed at Barbarossa.  
  
Without flinching, Barbarossa allowed Inuyasha to come. Inuyasha made his swing, right across Barbarossa's chest. Inuyasha merely looked at him for a moment, and Barbarossa to Inuyasha. After a moment, a long streak of Barbarossa's robes cut, and blood dripped forth.  
  
With an appalled look on his face, Barbarossa looked down to his chest, and ran a hand across the cut. Bringing the blood speckled hand forward, he looked upon it. "What is this madness!? I cannot be harmed by you, nor your lowly weapons!" He growled heavily and gritted his teeth.  
  
Inuyasha savored this moment. Just a moment. After Barbarossa recomposed himself, the very shallow wound closed itself. The cut on the clothes still remained. Inuyasha's face went blank. All his confidence and faith vanished. The strongest swing from the improved Tetsusaiga could only manage to scrape Barbarossa. Not enough blood to fill a thimble left his body.  
  
The eldest brother scowled some, and shook his head. "For shame...." With a deft swing of his arm, Inuyasha went barreling into one of the fortresses iron walls. "Did you think you could traipse into MY home and kill ME!? You seem to have forgotten your head in the cold. I am Barbarossa! The greatest demon. None can surpass me! No-one is safe while I am alive!"  
  
Sesshomaru grinned some at the display, seeing the once haughty brother cast aside like peasant rabble. Inuyasha was in nowhere near as high spirits. Slowly be picked himself up, and barely kept hold of the Tetsusaiga. The blank expression was still there, but now joined with raw determination.  
  
"I'm going to kill you, Barbarossa...." Inuyasha coughed some. The trip across the room had knocked the wind out of him. "Theres....nothing you can do..." Inuyasha was barely standing. He wobbled from side to side between words.  
  
Barbarossa was none too impressed with this display. "I've had enough of your games, boy. Hark! It is an omen! As Hymns resound, thou shalt be offered as a sacrifice to the feasts of madness!" Deep red light covered Barbarossa's hand as it jetted forward and latched hold of Inuyasha's head. For merely a moment it stayed there before Inuyasha had dropped his sword, closed his eyes, and collapsed.  
  
"What happened, Barbarossa?" Sesshomaru asked. "I've never seen such magicks...."  
  
"Of course you haven't. They aren't of here. I have merely brought Inuyasha to a state of...disrepair. He will live forever in this state, but he cannot do a thing. His mind belongs to me. You know what to do with him...."  
  
End of Chapter 6  
  
Took me long enough to get this chapter out. I've been putting it off for some time, for no apparent reason. I am massively satisfied with the way it came out though. Been planning this chapter for some time. Hopefully the next one will be almost as good. Great things to come though, I assure you 


	7. The Pact

Intro  
  
Made myself a pretty big mistake at the end of chapter 6.....I mentioned how there were great things to come...heh. I had NO idea of what was to come. I burnt the bridges behind me soon after crossing (metaphorically). Forgive me if this chapter doesn't come out so well. I'll be stumbling through most of it (yeah, REAL professional).  
  
Chapter 7  
  
***Part 1: The Search***  
  
It had been nigh unto a month since Inuyasha had left in search of his brothers, and Kagome, along with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, were getting terribly worried.  
  
"We have got to go find him! I don't care if he said not to follow......can we really just sit here while who knows what is happening to him!?" Kagome said tearfully. "We have to go find him...." Slowly she slumped to her knees, and held her arms close to her chest.  
  
Sango stepped over to her and sat down beside Kagome, putting an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry Kagome....Inuyasha is strong. I'm sure he will be ok....but I do agree....we must find him."  
  
"Better safe than sorry, I suppose." Miroku spoke as he picked up his staff and cracked his back lightly. "The only problem is finding where he went....which is, unfortunately, a big problem." He leaned against one of the tables in their Inn room.  
  
"I guess we could...I don't know......find a seer...?" Sango said with a bit of question in her voice. never has she even met a seer. "I mean....people talk about them a lot....Legends, mostly....but I guess it wouldn't hurt to try and find one, right?"  
  
"Well then....let us prepare." Miroku looked around for a moment and hit the sleeping Shippo on the head lightly.  
  
"Hey!" The little fox spoke with a drowsy anger. "What was that for!?"  
  
"We're leaving. Get ready." Kagome said lightly with a sniffle, as she got to her feet. "We'll find him.....we have to."  
  
After several minutes, they all got their things situated, and headed out of the Inn. After a few hours of asking around, they got their first lead.  
  
"Yeah, they say thet some old lady in Builo can see the future." The olf townsman pointed a finger off in a direction, assumably where the town is. "She isn't cheap though..." He shrugged his shoulders and walked off.  
  
"Well then, that settles it...." Sango said to herself, and walked over to Kagome. "I got a tip that there's a town across the river....they say there's an old seer woman there. Shall we?"  
  
"Yes!" She hugged Sango tight with a beaming smile. "Come on!" Kagome grabbed hold of Sango's wrist and ran off to find Miroku and Shippo.  
  
Miroku sighed heavily to Shippo, who was on his shoulder. "This town is useless.....all they care about is the albino crow they saw seven years ago...ugh...."  
  
"Don't worry Miroku...we'll find something eventually!" Shippo danced lightly on Miroku's shoulder, trying to cheer him up. "Hey!" He shouted out. "It's Kagome!" Shippo poked Miroku in the cheek and pointed out to his left.  
  
"We have a tip! Come on, let's go!" Kagome shouted out and ran off in the direction the old man showed, with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo in close pursuit.  
  
A day and a half later, they came in sight of a village, presumably Builo. Kagome sighed heavily, but with a smile on her face, as they saw the village.  
  
"Finally. Maybe we can get some answers." Despite the exhaustion, she was obviously happy, grinning ear to ear. "Let's go!"  
  
With a nod and smile, the group walked the rest of the distance, into the rather quiet town. Only a few people could be seen, peddling goods or working on a field. A man was walking by Sango as she stopped him for questions.  
  
"Excuse me sir, we were told that there was someone we could see....about a certain problem." She began, trying to word it right. "Someone who can see things...that others cannot?"  
  
"Ah, you mean the oracle!" The man said with a hearty chuckle. "Why didn't you just say so?"  
  
Sango had a lightly embarrassed look on her face, and nodded to him. "Yes, the oracle. Where might she be located? We need her help."  
  
"Ah, she's just up that hill." He pointed to a cabin on the top of a small hill, just at the edge of the town. "Her services come pretty cheap, too. I gotta go though." The man nodded some and walked past them.  
  
"Well...that sure was easy." Miroku said with a grin. "Shall we?"  
  
***Part 2: A Deal With the Devil***  
  
Inuyasha lied chained to a wall, hanging by the wristcuffs. He had not enough sentience to bother to stand. Barbarossa's magicks still had their effect on his drained mind.  
  
"Well brother....how far you have fallen. All your zeal and exuberance drained away with the flick of a wrist....for shame." Sesshomaru paced back and forth in the dungeon of Barbarossa's fortress, as his brother was chained helpless to the wall. "I almost feel sorry for you.....almost. You deserve far worse than this....yet...."  
  
The large iron door leading to the dungeon opened wide, letting in light, as Barbarossa's silhouette greets Sesshomaru's eyes. Slowly the figure walked down the long stairway until he stood next to Sesshomaru.  
  
"Greetings, Brother. Come to check in on the prisoner?" Sesshomaru questioned. "If so, you needn't worry...I've done my duty as a warden, of sorts. He'll not escape."  
  
"Even if he was left alone, he couldn't escape. Not with the meager energy he has left. He is completely within my thrall." Barbarossa spoke as he took a few steps towards the helpless Inuyasha. "He is, in essence, my mental slave. Speak."  
  
A second after Barbarossa finished his sentence, Inuyasha's seemingly lifeless body animated; his head lifted up some, and his mouth opened, letting out a canine-like bark. Moments after, his mouth closed, and head dropped back down.  
  
"Impressive. You said these magicks were not of this world.....if that is so, then where are they from, Barbarossa?" Sesshomaru grinned some, prodding Barbarossa for answers.  
  
The elder turned to Sesshomaru and quirked and eyebrow. "That is nothing you need to know, Sesshomaru. Everyone is allowed their own secrets, and privacy...." He glared to Sesshomaru with question. "I'll be leaving you to your own devices for a few days. I have....things to take care of. I trust you'll have no problems with a would-be corpse."  
  
"Have faith in me, Barbarossa. Inuyasha will be fine. I promise." Sesshomaru bowed his head to his elder lightly, and looked up to him. "Have faith."  
  
Barbarossa shook his head some and started up the stairs. "Fine. I will have faith in you. Make sure nothing happens...." A moment later, the door to the dungeon was shut, and Barbarossa was gone.  
  
"Don't talk down to me like some child, Barbarossa....or you'll find you've bitten off more than you can chew." Sesshomaru growled to himself and glared at Inuyasha a moment, before a smile crossed his face. "You could be most useful...."  
  
He flicked his tongue against his teeth lightly, pacing before Inuyasha yet again. "Well....he said that Inuyasha's power was not enough to break the thrall....but how about my power. Surely his latent energies cannot keep me from breaking the spell. The old man isn't even here....there's no way his powers are focused enough to stop me."  
  
Sesshomaru placed his hand over Inuyasha's head and started to focus. A metallic blue light shone from his fingertips as they plunged at Inuyasha. The red light surrounding the youngest began to fade as Barbarossa's magicks were dimmed, and eventually dispersed.  
  
"Well..." Sesshomaru began, catching a breath from the strenuous energy draining. "Good morning, brother. Happy to see me?" He grinned some, not letting on that he wanted something.  
  
"What....? Where....SESSHOMARU! What are you doing here? Where am I!?" Inuyasha tugged at his chains and growled at Sesshomaru.  
  
"You are in Barbarossa's dungeon. He has left us for the evening, and perhaps a few days after that. I woke you from his magicks to bring to you a proposition. I think you'll find it most interesting...." A grin crossed Sesshomaru's face as he leaned against the wall right next to Inuyasha.  
  
"Why would you think I would EVER accept anything from you, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha's words were filled with rage, as Sesshomaru had expected.  
  
"It's not unknown for two adversaries to unite to defeat the greater threat.....I wish to do the same with you..." Sesshomaru spoke lightly, just in case Barbarossa was still in the area. He wouldn't risk it.  
  
"Why would you do something like that? He's bailed you out of more than I'm sure you'd like to remember. Not only that, he's blood." Inuyasha's words carried both an interested and perplexed tone.  
  
"He doesn't respect me. I feel that once he finished what I asked him for, he'll kill me. He looks at me like a nuisance. I don't like being looked down upon. He must be taken care of before he takes care of m......us." He tripped over his final word, but nonchalant enough that Inuyasha didn't even notice.  
  
"What exactly do I get out of this, eh?" Inuyasha was quick to find out his gain. He couldn't figure out anything that Sesshomaru could give him.  
  
"I'll give you your Tetsusaiga...." Sesshomaru sighed heavily. "And I'll leave you alone. We'll never meet again on the field of battle. I'm sure you've had enough of this squabble. Don't get me wrong though....I want that sword, but certain things are more important...." There was a noticeable pain in Sesshomaru's voice. He was asking the help of his little brother, whom he has always considered inferior.  
  
"Your pride is gone eh?" Inuyasha grinned at his brothers weakness, but it soon faded. "Fine....I'll help. I want him gone too. Let me out of these chains..."  
  
Surprise took over Sesshomaru's face. It was a shock that Inuyasha was so easily swayed to his point of view. He smiles lightly, and removed the chains from Inuyasha's wrists. Immediately, the young half-demon took a defensive stance, ready for an attack from Sesshomaru.  
  
"Hmph.....can't say I wouldn't be the same way, were I in your position. I'm not going to attack you. Come...let's get you your sword..."  
  
**Part 3: The Oracle***  
  
Miroku tapped on the door of the cabin with his staff. After a several minutes, he did the same again. Finally, someone came to the door. it was an elderly woman, dressed in flowing white robes, with a red cloth belt.  
  
"Can I help you young ones?" She spoke in a light, shaky voice.  
  
"Yes....you must be the oracle!" Kagome began. "We humbly request your assistance in finding a friend!"  
  
"Oracle?" She laughed lightly. "No, I am not. Please, come inside and you'll meet the oracle."  
  
The elderly woman led them inside the cabin where she had them sit in a small room, right outside what they believed to be the oracle room. Several minutes passed as they all grew rather eager to get on with this.  
  
"The oracle will see you now..." The elderly woman, who had been standing there the whole time, finally spoke up.  
  
They all stood and stretched some, and opened the door. In the room were three chairs, as well as a rather small pillow. They could see person standing at a bookshelf, looking over a book. Unfortunately, the oracles back was to them.  
  
They all sat down in wait; Miroku, Kagome and Sango in chairs, and Shippo on the pillow. After several more minutes of silent waiting, the Oracle turned to them, and sat down in a large chair before them.  
  
"Wait a minute..."Sango started. "I thought you were supposed to be a woman?"  
  
"You thought wrong." In the chair was a relatively young man with a commanding voice. he had shoulder length black hair slicked back and sharp eyes. "I am Sima Liang, prophet and oracle of these parts. What have you come to me for?"  
  
"Sima Liang? That isn't a Japanese name...." Sango commented under her breath.  
  
The prophet sighed heavily. "Yes, you're very astute. Can we please get on with this? I have things to do, you know? Ask me your question."  
  
"I apologize...."Sango spoke lightly, with her head down.  
  
"Well..., we are looking for a friend." Kagome smiled some with a little worry. "His name is Inuyasha. He is half demon. Can you please tell us where he might be at?"  
  
Sima Liang sat there for a moment with his eyes closed. "Hmmm....he is in the mountains....surrounded by iron. There is another with him. One of blood and magick. Four days due east and it will be in your sight. Do not worry about payment." Moments after his words, he stood and returned to his book, ignoring them once more.  
  
Without a word, the four left the room, thanked the old woman, and left the cabin as well.  
  
"He was a bit rude, now wasn't he." Miroku grumbled some. "And didn't they say that his work wasn't going to be cheap?"  
  
"Yeah...something odd....oh well. We should start off right? To the mountains!" Shippo yelled with a light laugh, ready to see Inuyasha again.  
  
End of Chapter 7  
  
Eh....that chapter didn't turn out too badly, now did it? I got a good bead on this starting the second part...probably why it's the longest part. I have a few ideas of what's to come next, and hopefully, they'll turn out pretty well. I expect the next chapter some time next week. Have fun until next time. ^_^ 


	8. Betrayal

Intro  
  
Getting this chapter started a lot sooner than I had expected. This chapter will mark the two-thirds completed point in this particular fanfiction (I'm aiming for twelve chapters). I've pretty much planned out everything from this point on, so hopefully the chapters will start coming quickly.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
**Part 1: Revolt***  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked through the cold, torch-lit hallways of the fortress for several minutes before Inuyasha actually spoke up.  
  
"Where are you leading me, Sesshomaru? We should have been there some time ago, I would think..." Inuyasha grumbled lightly, still wary of Sesshomaru's motives.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed heavily and half-turned his head to his little brother, who was walking behind him. "How would you know how long it would take to get there? You weren't even aware of existance when you were taken to the dungeon. It will be only a few more minutes, Inuyasha. This place isn't small."  
  
Inuyasha grumbled some but continued to follow his older brother. After a bit of time, they came before two large iron doors, easily twelve feet tall. Two torches, burning with blue flames, lit the area right out from of the doors.  
  
"Alright then, we're here...." Sesshomaru spoke in a hushed tone. "I cannot emphasize our silence enough. The Laevateinn as well as the Gram may still be in the armory, and they are sentient and combat able on their own."  
  
"Heh...are you afraid of a piece of steel, Sesshomaru? Never pictured you to be the..." Inuyasha was cut off by an angry gaze from Sesshomaru. "Alright alright, I'll be quiet, jeez...."  
  
Sesshomaru shook his head some and pulled one of the doors open slowly, as to avoid any noise. Once the door was fully open, he and Inuyasha walked into the large room slowly, watching their steps.  
  
Within the room was what seemed like an unlimited supply of weaponry. Everything from an adze to a whip. The two walked through the large room for some time. Sesshomaru had to stop repeatedly to wait up for Inuyasha, who was in awe of all this weaponry.  
  
Sesshomaru whispered to Inuyasha. "Come on.....this is all just mundane equipment. What we're looking for is in this room..." He pointed a finger to a normal sized iron door on the other side of the room. "Come now."  
  
After a moment, Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru and nodded, sneaking up to the door, still wary to keep the noise down. As they stood in front of the door to the magickal armory, Sesshomaru placed a hand on the door, as a faint blue light covered it. Moments after the light faded, the door opened slightly.  
  
"It was magickally sealed. We haven't much time before it seals itself again..." Sesshomaru said as he promted Inuyasha to follow him into the room, to get the Tetsusaiga back.  
  
Within the chamber were a multitude of shimmering blades of every variety, though it did not take Inuyasha long to find the Tetsusaiga. He snatched the blade from it's place on the wall, and turned to Sesshomaru with a grin.  
  
"Well then...I think we can safely be on our way, eh?" Inuyasha had a lighthearted tone to his voice as he unsheathed a little part of the sword, to make sure it was indeed the Tetsusaiga.  
  
Raising his voice involuntarily, Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he motioned a hand to Inuyasha. "Sheath the blade!" A sweatdrop ran down his cheek, for he realized he was too late.  
  
At the same moment Inuyasha heeded Sesshomaru's words, one of the blades on the wall sprung to life, dropping it's sheath and turning upright; it's blade pointed up. It was the Gram.  
  
"III dddooo bbbeeellliiieeevvveee yyyooouuu hhhaaavvveee gggooonnneee fffaaarrr eeennnooouuuggghhh, tttrrraaaiiitttooorrr!" The Gram's voice shouted out, furiously.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru whispered. "You know as well as I do that we need to avoid this thing....you've seen it in action..."  
  
"Don't remind me...." Inuyasha had a tight grip on the Tetsusaiga, ready to enter combat with the sword. "How do you propose we get out of this?"  
  
"Good question....." Sesshomaru cleared his throat and took a step towards the Gram. "I have permission from Lord Barbarossa to escort Inuyasha to a new holding facility. He told us that we would have no troubles from you, and if we did, he was going to destroy you. Do you understand?"  
  
"III aaammm nnnooo fffoooooolll, SSSeeesssssshhhooommmaaarrruuu! DDDooo yyyooouuu ttthhhiiinnnkkk III dddiiiddd nnnooottt hhheeeaaarrr yyyooouurrr cccooonnnvvveeerrrsssaaatttiiiooonnn jjjuuusssttt nnnooowww!?"  
  
"Nice try...." The sarcasm in Inuyasha's voice was dripping from his words.  
  
"Do not start with me, Inuyasha....I suggest that we...run." Sesshomaru spoke with his usual calmness, as he then dashed out of the room.  
  
Inuyasha blinked a moment and started to follow. "Hey! Wait for me!"  
  
The two brothers ran out of the magickal and mundane armory alike, making their way through the hallways of the giant fortress. Inuyasha had no clue where he was going, but hoped that Sesshomaru did. The sound of the Gram giving chase was beginning to wear on Inuyasha's nerves. It made a high pitched hum constantly as it ripped through the air, easily watching Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's great speed.  
  
A growl escaped Inuyasha's lips as he turned around and unsheathed the Tetsusaiga. "Enough of this! I'm fighting this thing!"  
  
"No! You fool! The Gram cannot leave where Barbarossa left it! It's duty is to guard his fortress! Once we escape, it HAS to give up chase!" Sesshomaru spouted off as he grabbed ahold of Inuyasha's arm and continues running to the exit.  
  
The Gram had made considerable gain in the moment of the brothers talking. It was no more than ten meters away from them. Also, the pitch of it's ringing seemed to have increased, as if it were done for the express purpose of goading Inuyasha into fighting it.  
  
After four more minutes of solid chase, the main doors came into Sesshomaru's sight. An all too rare smile crossed his face as he pushed through the large doors and rolled into the snow right outside, dragging the held Inuyasha down with him accidentally.  
  
Sesshomaru pushed his brother off of him, and looked to the doors. The Gram floated there at the edge, as Sesshomaru had expected. As Sesshomaru had hoped.  
  
**Part 2: The Mountains***  
  
The four friends stood in eyesight of the daunting mountain range. It was significantly colder where they stood than where they stood fifteen minutes ago. It wasn't hard to tell that it was going to be an arduous journey. Each Miroku, Sango, and Kagome wearing thick cloth robes, and Shippo hiding in a large inside pocket of Miroku's, they were all ready to try and topple the large mountain, uncertain of what exactly they were looking for.  
  
Starting up the mountain, the bitter winds and snow drifts from the mountain peaks were already starting to take their toll. Inuyasha was part demon, thus could handle things a bit better. These ill conditions were not suited for the human body.  
  
Three hours had passed since they began their trek, but exhaustion and the bitter cold were in control. Sango stopped for a moment and looked around, searching for a cave orf some sort in which they could rest for a while. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a shallow crevice in the mountain face that should hold the four of them.  
  
"Hey!" She shouted out, over the heavy, snowy winds. "Over there! We can rest awhile!" She pointed towards her discovery.  
  
With a light smile on everyone's face, they trudged over to the would- be cave, to take shelter from the snow and winds. Even though the opening was easily within eyesight, it took at least fifteen minutes for them to get through the snow, and to it.  
  
With a heavy sigh on relief, they huddled close into the shallow cave, with the wind not biting at them for the first time in what seemed like forever.  
  
Brushing the ice from under his nose, Miroku opened up his coat to see that Shippo, confined in warmth, had fallen asleep. "Lucky little fox...." He laughed lightly to himself, and looked over at Sango and Kagome. "Are you two all right?"  
  
Shivering some, they looked up at Miroku and simultaneously nodded. "Miroku..." Kagome sniffled lightly. "We're going to die here, aren't we?" A tear rolled down her cheek as she clung onto Sango's arm, who was closest to her.  
  
"No, Kagome. We'll be just fine." Miroku closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall. "We just need to get moving again soon. The longer we sit here, the less and less we'll want to actually go out again. We need to keep going while the fire still burns in our hearts. We must find Inuyasha."  
  
With a mildly worried smile, Kagome nodded her head and stood up, ready to face the cold once more. After but a moment, Miroku grabbed hold of her arm and sat her down with an embarrassed smile on his face.  
  
"Uhm...we CAN sit here for awhile." He shivered lightly, implying to Kagome that they should have at least a little time to warm up before going out again.  
  
***Part 3: Conscription***  
  
"Took you some time to get here, Inuyasha. Did you get lost?" Sesshomaru smirked some as the two brothers walked down a rough cut path which led to and from the castle.  
  
"Well excuse me for not seeing this little pathway you've got here..." Inuyasha mumbled to himself some and held a hand out, letting the unseasonable warmth take full effect. "What's with this anyway? A few days ago it was a snowstorm..."  
  
"Magick has it's advantages, little brother. This pathway keeps a constant warmth. We may be able to tolerate the cold, but demons usually prefer the warmth. Did you actually trek all the way across these mountains?" Sesshomaru laughed lightly. "I swear, you're more foolish than I though." He grinned some and looked to Inuyasha.  
  
The two brothers walked the path down the mountain for about twenty minutes before something hit both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's noses. Looking around for a moment, Inuyasha spotted something in the distance and dashed over to investigate.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed some and sat down on a nearby rock. "Impatient, foolhardy child....one day he'll have to learn caution." He cracked his neck lightly and watched Inuyasha fly off into the snowy area ahead.  
  
Some five minutes later, Inuyasha found what he saw again, only a little bit in the distance. Creeping up on the figures, Inuyasha got a better smell...a familiar smell. Edging closer from behind, he was right up next to the one in the rear.  
  
"Miroku?" Inuyasha questioned lightly.  
  
As if second nature, Miroku spun around with his clerical staff held out. Inuyasha barely ducked it. At that moment, Miroku sort of froze in his place, locking eye with Inuyasha.  
  
"Uh....Kagome? I think we found what we were looking for....or he found us, as it were." Even though he was joyous, he kept concealed in the robes, as to stave off the cold.  
  
"Follow me...I know someplace warm." Inuyasha, while wanting to be with them where they stand, figured it best to get into the warmth before any such pleasantries.  
  
After another five minutes later, Inuyasha led his companions into the path where warmth prevailed. After a few minutes of welcome backs and how are yous, they all froze, save for Inuyasha. The eyes of his friends were stuck on Sesshomaru.  
  
A weary sigh escaped Sesshomaru's lips as he caught on to their staring. "Ugh....I don't feel like explaining myself.... Inuyasha and I have come to an agreement. Get over it." He stood up, waiting for them to get ready to travel again.  
  
Inuyasha looked to Kagome and then to Sesshomaru. "Where exactly are we going, anyway?"  
  
"To my castle...well, not so much a castle as a fortification. We need to conscript some...soldiers. Barbarossa plans a war. I know he will. We'll need soldiers to fight in a war." Sesshomaru rolled his shoulders some, restlessly.  
  
"Where are we getting these soldiers? I never knew you kept a military."  
  
"I don't, Inuyasha, but my name is a revered one. Demons will flock to my banner if they hear I am in need. Don't worry about soldiers. We can get them with ease...now, can we please be on our way? It's not like Barbarossa doesn't walk these paths to the keep...I don't know when he is supposed to be coming back."  
  
"Yeah...it's best we don't have to battle him any time soon. Let's get going..." Inuyasha said with a nod, and took his place right next to Kagome. They all made sure to be standing behind Sesshomaru, not one of them, including Inuyasha, fully trusting him.  
  
End of Chapter 8  
  
Had a real good vibe on this one...but it really started to trudge on. Maybe I'm not as good a writer as I had thought/hoped. I guess I should have expected this though. I really didn't know what I was going to do on this chapter. The next ones I pretty much have down, so with any luck, they will come quickly, and be pretty good...or decent, at the very least. Until next time, 


	9. Preparation and the Change

Intro  
  
Wow. I really, REALLY slacked on getting this chapter started. I guess I just sorta wanted to take a break from it. Been a bit stress-filled lately...for no particular reason. This one *might* be kinda short though. Anyhow, onward to writing.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
***Part 1: Arrival***  
  
Three days of walking since Inuyasha had escaped from Barbarossa's dungeon, the group was almost at Sesshomaru's supposed fortification. They had been walking almost nonstop, with little, if any, time for rest.  
  
"Come on, Sesshomaru. Barbarossa is long gone...even I'm getting tired. Let's take a rest, all right?" Inuyasha grumbled to his elder sibling, mainly out of concern for the others.  
  
Sesshomaru growled lightly and turned to them. "Fine, but be hasty. We have no time to lose before Barbarossa tries something. We need to reach safe grounds soon." He cracked his neck lightly and sat down on a nearby log, as the others soon followed suit, sitting on whatever they could find to be at least moderately comfortable.  
  
Five minutes passed before Sesshomaru started getting restless. "Come on...we need to get moving. We are less than half a days time away, as long as we don't keep making this little pit stops..." He stood up, ready to resume the travels once more.  
  
Sango stood and nodded some. "I agree....we cannot afford to be attacked out here. Let us be off..." She looked to the others, hoping for their agreement.  
  
"Yeah....let's go..." Kagome stood up also, which immediately gained Inuyasha's vote to get moving. Miroku and Shippo were ready to go as well.  
  
"Fine." Sesshomaru started. "Let us be off..." He looks both directions for a moment, making sure that they were still alone, and started down the trail with the rest of them.  
  
The rest of the walk was dead silent. Nary a sentence or whisper was exchanged between them, trying not to bother Sesshomaru. They had made a powerful ally from him, and were in no need of having him an enemy once more.  
  
In the dead of night, two torch lights up ahead were a great relief to the pitch black of the forest they were traveling in. Before then, they could see nothing, depending on Sesshomaru's direction sense to guide them.  
  
"Is this your home, Sesshomaru?" Miroku took a step forward, looking to the gates that the torches stood by, and then to Sesshomaru.  
  
"Home? No, I have no home, so to speak, though this is indeed my dwelling. We will be safe here." He nodded lightly and walked up to the gates, which two large, muscular demons opened up for him. The others were soon to follow.  
  
After five minutes or so of walking through the lush courtyard, they arrived at two large wooden double doors. Sesshomaru looked up to them as they opened up, as if by some magickal or psychic ability of Sesshomaru's commanded them to open.  
  
"Come...." Sesshomaru walked inside his keep as the others closely followed behind. "Make yourselves...." He grumbled lightly, under his breath. "at home..." He muttered under his breath lightly and walked into another room, shutting the door behind him. Light conversation could still be heard.  
  
The five friends nodded to Sesshomaru and walked into what seemed to be a waiting room. They sat down in assorted couches and chairs.  
  
Miroku looked over his shoulder slightly, holding tight onto his staff, ready for some kind of ambush. "Despite it's docile appearance, this place gives me the chills..."  
  
"I agree..." Sango began, looking over her shoulder also. "I don't want to be here any longer than I have to...but it's the only semi-safe place we have, so, we'll have to deal with it, right?"  
  
Before anyone could respond, Sesshomaru stepped into the room and looked around at them. "Jaken tells me that we have a number of soldiers at my beck and call. If the growth continues as such, we will have a large enough force to try and battle Barbarossa within three or four days."  
  
Inuyasha halfway stood up, a bit concerned. "Hey...that was awfully quick, wasn't it?" There was a thick distrust on his voice.  
  
"I told you I am well known, brother. Demons flock to me if I am in need...we will be fine. I suggest you prepare yourself. We are in for a most...interesting battle."  
  
***Part 2: Discovery***  
  
The Gram floated silently at the very edge of the doorway leading outside, awaiting it's masters return. It knew not fear, so, it would have no difficulty telling it's master about the traitor and the escapee. It would also have no trouble explaining that it couldn't stop either one.  
  
After a half hour, Barbarossa had made his way up the warmed pathway and stood before the opened gates. He looked to the ground where footprints were, and then to the Gram.  
  
"Gram...what happened here?" Barbarossa spoke with a cold indifference.  
  
"Mmmaaasssttteeerrr...Ssseeesssssshhhooommmaaarrruuu rrreeellleeeaaassseeeddd Iiinnnuuuyyyaaassshhhaaa aaannnddd eeessscccaaapppeeeddd wwwiiittthhh hhhiiimmm."  
  
"Hmmm....I figured Sesshomaru would do this at some time or another...I just didn't think it would be so soon. I place no blame on you, Gram. Let us assemble our forces. We shall crush them." Barbarossa nodded some and stepped into the keep, the doors shutting behind him.  
  
He traveled down one of the many hallways with the Gram following at his side. "Tell me, Gram, did he retrieve the Tetsusaiga?"  
  
"Yyyeeesss hhheee dddiiiddd, mmmaaasssttteeerrr. III aaapppooolllooogggiiizzzeee."  
  
"It is quite all right. The sword is meaningless to me. You and the Laevateinn are far more powerful than the Tetsusaiga could ever be." Barbarossa spoke with a light chuckle in his voice. "About how long will it take for us to get the army to full strength?"  
  
"Tttwwwooo fffuuullllll dddaaayyysss ssshhhooouuulllddd bbbeee eeennnooouuuggghhh."  
  
Barbarossa grinned some as they entered the throne room. He drew the Laevateinn and set it next to his large throne, sitting down in it. "Excellent, Gram. We shall crush them both, two days hence."  
  
A grin crossed his face as a shadowy figure caught the corner of his eye. He turned to it with a scowl. "What do YOU want?"  
  
***Part 3: Ambush***  
  
One day had passed, and Inuyasha was walking around in the courtyard of Sesshomaru's keep for a few hours, clearing his mind and preparing himself for the battle that was soon to come.  
  
He sighed heavily and looked up at the night sky. "I've never felt like this before a fight....what the hell's going on with my mind...."  
  
He paced around a bit, trying to calm down, unsure of why he was nervous in the first place. He sighed heavily, while walking towards the gate. "I'm gonna take a little walk...calm my mind...."  
  
As Inuyasha neared the gate, the two guards opened it up before he even had to ask, for the recognized him as friend of their master. Inuyasha passed by them without word, as they closed the gate quickly behind.  
  
"Do not stray far from the castle. This area is not our lords possession. Beasts will try to slay you." One of the demons spoke with little emotion, almost as if it was his job to say such, and not a friendly warning.  
  
"I'll be fine..." Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and kept walking down the road. The forest was only a little brighter than it was when they first arrived, so, Inuyasha would have a bit better of a chance to see where he was going.  
  
He strolled around a small area of the forest a bit, rolling his shoulders a bit, trying to stop being so tense. The battle at hand was ravaging his mind with worry, something usually unknown to Inuyasha.  
  
An odd scent caught Inuyasha's nose as he froze for a moment, with his hand immediately clasping the Tetsusaiga's handle. The trees far to the right of his shook lightly, which causes Inuyasha to dash off in that direction to find the cause of the movement.  
  
The scent was strong in the air...the scent of a demon. Inuyasha had the Tetsusaiga half-drawn from it's sheath. He looked around for a moment, seeing things out of the corner of his eye, but they vanished when he turned towards them.  
  
Inuyasha flew forward some fifty meters into a tree from an unseen attack. Picking himself up off the ground, leaning against a tree, he looked to where he once stood. A large, bluish-gray skinned demon with red eyes, large claws, and razor sharp teeth stood there, hunched slightly.  
  
Coughing some, Inuyasha took a step towards the demon, drawing the Tetsusaiga. "Who are you! What do you want with me?" He shouted out, as he gritted his teeth some.  
  
The beast growled some and then smirked, stepping forward. "I am Goshinki...and I have been sent to deal with you." He made a fist with his hand and then relaxed, chuckling to himself lightly.  
  
"Are you one of my brothers goons? Did Barbarossa send you!?" Inuyasha took a battle stance, ready to do combat with what seemed to be a would-be assassin.  
  
"Barbarossa?" It laughed some to itself, with a guttural tone. "I know no Barbarossa....no more talk. You die!"  
  
With uncanny speed, leaving even afterimages, the large beast dashed before Inuyasha and backhanded him through a tree. The young half-demon rolled to his feet and dashed at Goshinki, swinging the Tetsusaiga with all his strength at him.  
  
With the same uncanny speed displayed earlier, Goshinki moved to the side of the Tetsusaiga, and grabbed it, hurling it across the forest. Inuyasha watched as the Tetsusaiga flew from his hands, glimmering lightly in the moonlight into the grounds of Sesshomaru's keep. Even without his blade, Inuyasha refused to give up, clenching his fists, ready to do unarmed combat with Goshinki.  
  
Inuyasha delivered lightning fast blows to the large beast, but served to be little more than an annoyance. Goshinki swooped one of his large arms done and grasped hold of Inuyasha, lifting him a few feet in the air. He began to crush the life out of him.  
  
Inuyasha spat out bits of blood as he screamed out, struggling as hard as he could against Goshinki's obviously superior might. A light crack sounded as one of Inuyasha's ribs began to give way. Once again, he screamed out.  
  
Goshinki, tired of Inuyasha's whining, threw him yet again across the forest, but was fast enough to be there, waiting to catch him. Goshinki slammed his palm down to the ground, catching Inuyasha in it and smashing him part way into the earth.  
  
Inuyasha struggled to move as Goshinki jumped back a bit, awaiting his next move. Oddly enough, Inuyasha sat up, and slipped to his feet, looking down slightly, but still facing Goshinki.  
  
"What is your next move, boy? What do you think you can do to me?" Goshinki laughed aloud and dashed at Inuyasha.  
  
Goshinki's eyes snapped open is surprise as the now red-eyed Inuyasha ran towards him, ready to receive the charge. Goshinki, furious with this upstart, of sorts, swung a claw at him. Inuyasha leapt right over it and retaliated with a claw of his own, quickly and efficiently decapitating the once powerful demon.  
  
Inuyasha dropped to the ground, perfectly in sync with Goshinki's body. The now red-eyed demon turned and looked at his kill, before falling backwards, passing out, his eyes turning slowly to yellow as he fell.  
  
A bit later that night, one of Sesshomaru's guards Inuyasha, picking him up and bringing him back into the castle, dropping him on one of the couches.  
  
Sesshomaru stepped into the room and took a look at the guard. "Good. You found him. Where was he?"  
  
"I found him in the woods just outside the gates, alongside the decapitated body of a fairly large demon..." The demon spoke after dropping to a knee, bowing to his lord.  
  
"I see...." Sesshomaru grinned some and walked over to the guard. "Show me this body. I may have use of it..."  
  
The guard nodded and stood up, walking out of the castle with Sesshomaru to show him the body of Goshinki.  
  
End of Chapter 9  
  
Yeah, just kinda threw that last part on, it seems. Don't worry, it'll all work out in the end. Sorry for the month long no-update period. I just couldn't write. I tried, believe me. Anyhow, with Kerrie as my constant inspiration, I should have this all finished (like I promised to myself) by my birthday. Preferably sooner. Three more chapters to go. Fun fun indeed. 


	10. The Blade

Intro  
  
Been awhile...been as long while. Got sidetracked by gods know what all...but I'm back. I'm going to pick up the pace and finish this fic for you people. I promised I'd have it done, and damnit, I will.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
***Part 1: Healing***  
  
Light peered into Inuyasha's chamber in Sesshomaru's castle as the sun crested over the nearby mountains. A beam flowed directly into the closed eyes of the young half demon. Slowly he stirred and rolled onto his side, slowly opening up his eyes. His first sight was Kagome, sitting at a stool right next to his bed. She had been sitting by his side since the guard brought the unconscious Inuyasha back to the castle grounds.  
  
"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha spoke wearily, as he began to sit up in the bed. "Wha...what are you doing here?" He spoke as he leaned his head down lightly as to look into her face which was resting on the back of a chair she was sitting backwards in. She was asleep.  
  
Inuyasha sighed lightly and yawned, lying back in the bed, looking up to the ceiling. "How did I get here...." He muttered lightly to himself, not remembering most of the night before. "I...I was taking a walk, and...I heard a voice?" He questioned himself lightly and shook his head. A light dizziness overtook him as he turned some, and stood from the bed.  
  
He sighed some and rubbed the side of his head lightly, and looked around a bit, before looking back down to Kagome, who was beginning to stir from her sleep. "Kagome?" He poked her shoulder lightly, awaiting a response.  
  
Kagome rolled her shoulders lightly and stretched some with a yawn, and immediately looked to the bed, where Inuyasha was no longer laying. Her eyes widened some, thinking something bad has happened, but not really knowing that her beloved Inuyasha was actually standing right behind her.  
  
"I...Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" She looked around some, shouting out his name and stood up, turning around. She collided with Inuyasha's chest and fell back into her chair. She looked up some and saw him, and smiled lightly. "Oh...there you are, silly." She stood and hugged him tightly. "Do you really think you should be up? Maybe you should lie down for a bit longer...?" She looked to him with a bit of worry in her eyes.  
  
"I don't see why I should..." Inuyasha spoke a little questioningly. "It's not like anything happened...right? Last I remember...I was walking through the woods...and then....it all goes blank..." He held his head with one hand lightly, while blinking his eyes a few times.  
  
"I heard that one of Sesshomaru's guards found you out in the middle of the woods with blood all over your hands, and a large demon's body near you."  
  
Inuyasha was trying to remember what she was talking about. Quick flashes of the battle would fly through his head, but vanish just as fast. Sighing some, he turned from Kagome and started walking to the door.  
  
"I'm going to talk to my brother...maybe he can fill me in..." Inuyasha turned to Kagome for a moment, and then stepped out of the room.  
  
***Part 2: The Demon Sword***  
  
Sesshomaru walked along a rough dirt path through the forest, carrying a large object behind him. Sighing some, he looked around for a moment, and spotted a pinpoint of light in the distance.  
  
"Ah...just what I was looking for..." He grinned some, and turned towards the light, and started walking again. Jaken followed close behind his full blooded master, along with his Staff of Heads.  
  
"Master..." The small imp began, while resting the large staff on his shoulder. "Are you sure this Kaijinbo will accept your request? Humans should not be trusted with such important matters."  
  
"He will accept, Jaken. Even a human knows when to agree or die." Sesshomaru spoke with complete confidence, as he drug the heavy object behind him.  
  
"As you say, milord." Jaken nodded to his humbly, and continued following.  
  
Some twenty minutes later, the two arrived just ten feet away from a small hut out in front of a large swamp. There were light rustling sounds coming from both the swamp and hut alike. Without hesitation, Sesshomaru walked to the hut and stepped in, throwing a large demons head on the ground; Goshinki's head.  
  
A rather ugly human with pointed teeth and a lightly graying mustache turned to Sesshomaru, and looked at the head. "What do you want, demon?"  
  
Sesshomaru chuckled lightly and looked to who he presumed was Kaijinbo. "You were apprentice to he who crafted the Tetsusaiga, correct?"  
  
"Yeah, I was the gopher for that fool Totosai. Thankfully, I am now out from under his moronic tutelage. Now, what do you want with me?"  
  
"I would like you to craft me a blade like Totosai did the Tetsusaiga. Make me a blade with this demon's teeth." Sesshomaru gestured at Goshinki's severed head.  
  
Kaijinbo kneeled beside Goshinki's large head and looked it over. "Such power....such evil this demon possessed. it would have made a fine sword....but there is one problem. I cannot make a sword from the fangs of an already dead demon. Life must flow through the fangs, else the sword will be completely mundane."  
  
The silver haired demon scoffed some and unsheathed the Tensaiga, driving the blade directly into the forehead of the head. Moments later, the once lifeless eyes of Goshinki's head glowed with a deep red. It was alive again.  
  
"What?! How can this be?" Kaijinbo jumped up for a moment and looked to Goshinki's living head, then to the Tensaiga, and finally, to Sesshomaru.  
  
"That is irrelevant. The beast is alive again. Make me the sword. I'll be back by days end." Sesshomaru turned from Kaijinbo and stepped out of the hut, where Jaken was waiting.  
  
Inside, Kaijinbo sighed some, and began to work on the new sword.  
  
***Part 3: Inspecting the Troops***  
  
Inuyasha wandered through Sesshomaru's keep's hallways for several minutes before finding his way to the main hall, where most of the hallways generally led to. He walked into the large room and took a peek out one of the larger doors. There was a sight unlike any other out there.  
  
Hundreds, even thousands, of different demons were training with one another for this war. Inuyasha was used to mindless lesser demons killing each other over nothing. Never before had he seen such a spectacle of demon camaraderie.  
  
"What the hell is this....?" He spoke to himself in a puzzled manner, and then walked over to the open doors, taking a closer look at these training demons.  
  
Any demon capable of holding a weapon and wearing armor was. They trained with one another as if they were actually friends. This truly puzzled Inuyasha. There were no guards apparently forcing them to train with one another. It seemed as if they were doing it out of sheer free will.  
  
Inuyasha laughed some to himself, and turned his back from the training best, and plopped down on a nearby couch, which was lavishly made of the finest furs and the like. He leaned his head back on the arm of the chair and looked to the ceiling.  
  
"Well, seems you're feeling better, Inuyasha." Miroku's familiar voice met Inuyasha's ears, and the young monk sat down in a chair across from Inuyasha's couch. "Gave us quite a scare, coming in a bloody like that. Kagome didn't know what to think."  
  
Inuyasha sighed some and looked to Miroku. "I don't even remember last night...but...I'm sorry for worrying you guys. I really am." Inuyasha sat up and faced Miroku.  
  
"Well, that's an odd change of pace. Why apologize, Inuyasha? You never apologized to anyone but Kagome in the past." Miroku looked to Inuyasha with concern. "Are you worried about this battle or something? Giving out your final words before the big day or something?"  
  
"A lot of things are gonna change, Miroku...and if something does happen, I want to remembered as a....good person. We've been together for some time...and I'm glad to have friends like you." Inuyasha smiled some and stood up, looking up to the ceiling, and then to Miroku. "Promise me something."  
  
"Just name it, Inuyasha." Miroku was quick to respond.  
  
"If something does happen to me, take Kagome out of here. Send her back to her own world. I wouldn't want her here if she'd only come to mourn my death, you know?" Inuyasha stared at Miroku with concern heavy in his eyes.  
  
Miroku smiled some and stood up. "I'll make sure of it." He nodded some to Inuyasha with a smile. "Speaking of Kagome..." He turned his head slightly as footsteps could be hears. He knew Sango was asleep, and Shippo definitely wouldn't make that kind of sound. It was obviously Kagome.  
  
She ran up to the both of them, and started breathing heavily. "Geez, just leave me there, why don't you! I've been running around this castle forever looking for you!" She yelled some, but obviously wasn't actually angry.  
  
Miroku laughed some and looked to Inuyasha, and nodded to them both. "Well, I'm going to go prepare some healing salves and a spell scroll or two...can never be too prepared for a war...talk to you two later." He smiled some and walked down a nearby corridor.  
  
Kagome caught her breath and sat down on the couch, just as Inuyasha sat down beside her. She sighed some and looked to him. "Did you find Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Nah...one of his goons said he and that imp of his went somewhere...but would be back later tonight. Guess I'll have to talk to him then." Inuyasha leaned back some, with his hands behind his head, resting.  
  
Kagome leaned into him and smiled some. "I'm sure we're going to be ok..."  
  
"What do you mean, Kagome?"  
  
"I head what you and Miroku walked about. Nothing's gonna happen to you. I know it. You're gonna beat him, and it'll be like a storybook! We'll live happily ever after!" She had a gleaming grin on her face, but Inuyasha has sort of a puzzled smile.  
  
"If you say so Kagome. If you say so." He hugged her tight, and closed his eyes, resting his weary mind.  
  
***Part 4: Retrieval***  
  
The sun had fallen from the sky, and moon was in clear view. Sesshomaru and Jaken were on their way back to retrieve the new sword forged of Goshinki.  
  
As Sesshomaru and his imp companion neared the hut of Kaijinbo, it was covered in a deep red aura of darkness. Ignoring it, Sesshomaru still walked forward, but gestured that Jaken stay where he was. His imp servant did as commanded.  
  
Sesshomaru was about to enter the hut as the swordsmith Kaijinbo burst from it; a glowing broadsword in hand. "I take it that's my sword, swordsmith?"  
  
Kaijinbo burst into laughter and swing wildly as Sesshomaru. The smith didn't seem to know how to swing a sword however, fro he missed Sesshomaru by a longshot every time. Sighing some, Sesshomaru prepared himself to dispatch the opponent.  
  
Holding out his claws, Sesshomaru grinned some and let out the deadly poison spray. Kaijinbo seemed helpless to move, as the poison hit him with full force. As the green mist washed over Kaijinbo's seemingly possessed body, his flesh melted off of him, leaving a tarnished skeleton with bits of flesh still hanging on. A moment later, it fell over.  
  
"Well...that was a waste of my time." Sesshomaru sighed some and walked over to the corpse to gather up his new blade.  
  
As he got within reaching distance of the blade, however, a hand grabbed hold of his ankle. To Sesshomaru's mild surprise, Kaijinbo's skeletal hand was the attacker. A moment later though, the skeleton was reduced to ash, seemingly unable to cling to life any longer.  
  
"Wh...what WAS that, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken yelled out as he ran to his master. "No-one can survive your poison claws!"  
  
"Yes...it seems...maybe..." Sesshomaru looked to his new sword, the Tokijin, and noticed it's awful aura still remained. "Maybe the demon had possessed him...and was sustaining his body even after the attack. The skeleton alone, however, was incapable of withstanding such power."  
  
Sesshomaru chuckled some and leaned over, picking up the sword. The crimson aura shot down the swords blade and up Sesshomaru's arm, but stopped at near the elbow point. Soon after, the aura receded back up the blade, and then vanished altogether. The Tokijin had chosen Sesshomaru as it's master.  
  
End of Chapter 10  
  
Well, only took me forever to get this going, and I think it turned out OK. I'm going to immediately start of chapter 11, and maybe 12 tomorrow. Hopefully this will be done soon. Sorry for the wait. I really am. 


	11. The March

Intro  
  
Whoo! Chapter 11! Getting my write on, as it were. I'll have this done soon, and then Chapter 12 soon to follow. I told you I would start writing a lot more often, now didn't I? MWA HAHAHAHAHA.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
***Part 1: Assembly***  
  
The day was at hand when Sesshomaru's demon army would march to Barbarossa's fortified iron fortress. This would be the deciding battle. If they failed, Barbarossa would surely have the heads of both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, if not all their companions. Sesshomaru's army and tactics had to be flawless for this to work. There was absolutely no room for error in this. Kill or be killed was definitely the thought at hand.  
  
Inuyasha leaned in the doorway to the large training grounds watching the legions of demons finishing up their training. Several regiments had already assembled into neatly organized rows and units. They were working like an actual army, and not a motley assortment of demons that he had expected. Inuyasha was actually quite impressed with them.  
  
Sesshomaru sat in his office chambers, as it were, running over a few plans with Jaken and himself, making sure they had everything perfect. "There is no room for error here, Jaken. You know this." Sesshomaru sighed some shortly after speaking, and leaned back a little in his chair.  
  
"Worry not, Lord Sesshomaru. I have complete confidence in our armies. With a strategist such as you writing tactics, we cannot fail. Your presence here has also boosted morale tremendously. The demons we have are ready and willing to die for you, my lord. We cannot lose." Jaken was sure of himself and his master. He believed everything was absolutely perfect, which it may have very well been.  
  
"Come Jaken...let us address the troops." Sesshomaru stood up and looked to his imp servant for a moment and began walking out the door and down the nearby stairs. Jaken was quick to follow.  
  
A minute later, Inuyasha turned his head and saw Sesshomaru walking to the main chamber. "Quite an army you have here, Sesshomaru...." Inuyasha was unwilling to show his full impressment, but did want Sesshomaru to be sure of his troops.  
  
"Yes...I believe they will treat us well." Sesshomaru spoke smoothly as he made his way across the large room, and through the doorway Inuyasha was standing aside from. "I have the utmost faith in them."  
  
"I hope so, Sesshomaru. We only have one chance here." Inuyasha walked up beside his older brother, and looked to him for a moment, and then to the demons. "Ready to address your minions?" He spoke some with a grin.  
  
"I'm always ready, Inuyasha...always." Sesshomaru continued walking forward until he was in the middle of the training grounds.  
  
As soon as Sesshomaru came to a stop, the thousands of demons in the area stopped what they were doing, and assembled into unified rows, organized by type and rank. They saw Sesshomaru as their new master, and wanted to please him the best they could. In their own eyes, they were an unstoppable legion. A war machine ready to destroy anything that got in the way of their new lord, the aristocratic demon Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru cleared his throat some and looked around a bit. "Demons....soldiers...today is the day. We shall march upon the mountain and smite any who stand in my way of conquest. The demon Barbarossa will die today." Sesshomaru spoke clearly, smoothly, but with authority. The demons shouted with confidence in their great master. They were ready.  
  
"Jaken, finish any preparations. We march in an hour." Sesshomaru walked back from the training grounds through the arched doorway and past his younger brother. Jaken nodded to his master and walked off to make sure everything was ready.  
  
"That was definitely to the point." Inuyasha seemed unsure that it was enough. "Not one for speeches anymore?"  
  
"They need to speeches. They are ready. Some speech will just be a waste of their time and mine. Get your companions ready, Inuyasha. You heard what I said to Jaken. We're leaving in an hour." Sesshomaru nodded some and walked back up to his office, of sorts.  
  
"Don't you worry, Sesshomaru...just make sure that you're ready too..." Inuyasha took a deep breath, and headed back to the living quarters, to tell his friends to news of the time limit.  
  
***Part 2: Confidence***  
  
Barbarossa sat before a giant, roaring fireplace, resting his head in a hand. He seemed tired and uninterested, despite the obviously coming war. He sighed some and stood up, taking a look out a nearby window, facing into the courtyard of his fortress. He, too, was preparing an army, much like Sesshomaru. The only difference was that Barbarossa's army didn't even seem mortal. They seemed to be crafted completely of shadows and dark magicks.  
  
His armies trained flawlessly, and silently. Barbarossa didn't want to depend on a creatures morale or stamina. He knew beings of pure power could fight better than those of flesh. He knew this battle was his for the taking. He absolutely couldn't be beaten by his younger brethren, one of which was a lowly half-breed.  
  
"Come to me, my blades....the time is at hand." Barbarossa turned around, leaning against the wall slightly as the Gram and Laevateinn floating towards him, waiting about a meter from him.  
  
Simultaneously, the Gram and Laevateinn spoke. "Yyyooouuurrr aaarrrmmmiiieeesss aaarrreee rrreeeaaadddyyy, mmmaaasssttteeerrr."  
  
"Excellent...send them out. We shall ambush them in the mountains. I shall dissolve the warmth from the trail. They shall fight by my rules..." Barbarossa looked out another window, which overlooked the vast, snowcapped mountains that Sesshomaru's army would have to trek. "They cannot win."  
  
Cracking his back some, Barbarossa stepped from the window and walked over to his throne, sitting down lazily in it. The Gram had already gone to inform the troops of their job. The Laevateinn, on the other hand, stayed with Barbarossa.  
  
"Wwwhhhaaattt wwwiiillllll yyyooouuu hhhaaavvveee mmmeee dddooo, mmmyyy mmmaaasssttteeerrr?" The Laevateinn spoke as he hovered beside his lord.  
  
Barbarossa smirked for a moment and laughed lightly to himself. "You needn't do anything...this battle is won, no matter what. You will stay here with me, just in case of the unlikely possibility they get in. They fear you, Laevateinn. Therefor, you are a powerful tool, other than being a penultimately powerful sword."  
Barbarossa stood for a moment, and then looked to the Laevateinn again. "Actually, I have a job for you. Once the Gram has directed the troops...bring it to me. I have a plan for the both of you." He grinned some while crossing his arms.  
  
"Yyyooouuurrr wwwiiillllll bbbeee dddooonnneee, mmmaaasssttteeerrr." The Laevateinn turned from Barbarossa and floated out to the courtyard.  
  
***Part 3: The March***  
  
Sesshomaru's demon army was assembled at the outskirts of his keep, ready to begin the march to Barbarossa's iron fortress. All they needed was the word from their new master. Each and every beast was edgy and bloodthirsty. It took all their willpower just to stop from killing one another.  
  
Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, Sango, Jaken, and Shippo were all in a large Oni-drawn carriage at the back of the mobilized army. Sesshomaru didn't believe in having to walk too far.  
  
Sesshomaru stepped from the carriage for a moment and merely signaled forward, and his whole army moved at the command. They all knew where they were going. At full march, they would be there within a day. Sesshomaru then sat back into the carriage, across from all the others, save for Jaken.  
  
"We will be there soon....ish. Until then, I suggest you get some rest. This will be quite a fight." Sesshomaru closed his eyes some and leaned his head back on the cushioned seats of the carriage.  
  
The others still seemed a bit bewildered by Sesshomaru's hospitality, but, saw it fit to rest their minds and bodies. Sesshomaru has been this kind for this long. They had no doubt that he would keep up with this generosity, at least until the battle was over. He had kept this up for too long for it to be a charade or some such thing.  
  
After a few minutes, Miroku sat forward a bit and looked to Sesshomaru. "Tell me, Sesshomaru...what will you do after we defeat Barbarossa? Still try and come after Inuyasha?" He was very interested in the matter, for he knew that after this war, none of them, including Inuyasha, would be in a condition to battle Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru opened an eye and looked to the monk, and then sat forward, facing him. "Can't day I've really decided. I've actually become quite content with Inuyasha having the Tetsusaiga...I've found a replacement sword for myself." Sesshomaru leaned back a little, still facing Miroku. " My new blade, the Tokijin, is better than the Tetsusaiga anyhow, by my estimations." He smirked some, waiting for Miroku to prod him for answers a bit more.  
  
Miroku was notably surprised by Sesshomaru's haughty nature when it came to the new sword. "Speaking of which...when did you even get it? I don't recall it being there last time we saw you..."  
  
"I acquired it most recently. Just the other day, actually." Sesshomaru smiled while running a finger down the handle of the Tokijin. "Inuyasha was most helpful in it's creation."  
  
Inuyasha, hearing his name, cocked an eye open and looked to Sesshomaru. "Yeah? What's that supposed to mean!?"  
  
"Calm down, Inuyasha. I merely mean that due to your slaying of the demon Goshinki, I was able to use it's teeth to have this most magnificent sword forged. Calm yourself." Sesshomaru's mocking tone signified that he had intended for Inuyasha to get steamed from the mention of his name, just to mock him a bit.  
  
Inuyasha grumbled some and leaned back again in the seat, shutting his eyes once more, trying to ignore Sesshomaru, and maybe get a bit of sleep before the carriage arrived at the base of the mountains. Kagome and Sango merely laughed lightly at Inuyasha's hotheadedness. Shippo, on the other hand, was already asleep.  
  
The army had been moving for nigh unto half a day, and the mountains that Barbarossa made his home on were finally in sight. The army of Sesshomaru was making incredible time. They were moving faster than Jaken and Sesshomaru had ever considered. They would be at the base of the range in an hour, if the pace kept up. There was no sign that it would be otherwise.  
  
Jaken cleared his throat loudly, in order to gain everyone's attention. A few hits from the Staff of Heads later, everyone was awake and at, at least, half attention. "We are soon to be approaching the battlefield. You have one hour to prepare yourselves!" After the announcement, he then sat back down next to his Lord.  
  
After wiping the sleep from his eyes, Inuyasha cracked his knuckles with a slight grin on his face. He was definitely ready for this. "Can't we speed this up any? I wanna get this over with reeeaaal quick..." He chuckled some to himself and sat on the edge of the seat, antsy for battle.  
  
"Calm down, Inuyasha. We shall get there soon enough. We should savor this moment of peace while we can." Miroku sighed some and sat back, meditating, as it were. He had never been in a full blown war, like the rest of everyone here, including Sesshomaru. He didn't want to be in one any more than anyone, save for Inuyasha.  
  
Sango had seen combat before, but never an actual war like this. Memories of her family ran through her mind, but, she shook her head and concentrated on peaceful thoughts, believing that they would help keep her calm in the midst of this war.  
  
Kagome was too young to have seen a war. Before she fell into this era, she had only seen the rare bully picking on someone. She was used to the fights she has been in and seen with Inuyasha and her friends. She was terrified of this. Terrified of losing any of them. Her hands shook, but, she held them clasped together to try and seem calm to everyone else.  
  
Shippo, on the other hand, was asleep. He cared about the war, but was too naive to have any fear over it. He was confident in his friends abilities to defeat anything that came their way, like they did in the past. His mind was filled with nothing but confidence in his friends.  
  
Sesshomaru was as ready for combat as Inuyasha, if not more. He had been wanting this day to come since he first asked Barbarossa for help. With the Tokijin at his side, he was completely confident in his ability to defeat his older brother, even with Barbarossa's twin blades. Relaxed as he may have looked on the outside, Sesshomaru's mind was running free with tactics and random strategies.  
  
Jaken was akin to Shippo in his thoughts, but, a bit more seriously. He had been with Sesshomaru for most his entire life, and has seen him slay every opponent that stood in his way. He was also confident in his own skills. The Staff of Heads had deposed of many who had stood in his way before, and it was doubted that it would stop now.  
  
The sun was cresting over the mountains as the carriage ride forth, leading behind the massive army that the friends were sure would be able to crush the beast Barbarossa.  
  
End of Chapter 11  
  
Only one more to go. Should have it done tomorrow. I'm proud of how this has turned out thusfar. 


	12. Finishing Strike

Intro  
  
This is it. The final chapter. The end of something I've been working on for longer than I should have been. Everything has lead up the this point and with any luck, I won't disappoint you. (Don't hate me if I do _ )  
  
Chapter 12  
  
***Part 1: The Beginning of the End***  
  
Sesshomaru's army was ready at the base of the mountain range. They sat still and silent as the carriage holding Lord Sesshomaru and, to what his army though, his servants. Slowly, the demonic oni that were pulling the carriage came to a slow stop.  
  
Kagome peeked out one of the two windows in the carriage at the daunting mountains before them. She knew how cold it would be. Thankfully, the carriage seemed to be temperature controlled, as it were. She looked down for a moment at the bow and quiver at her feet, and built up the courage to pick it up, and be the first to step out of the carriage.  
  
As she reached for the door, however, Jaken smacked her hand away. "You won't be in the main conflict, girl. You have a much more important use ahead of you." The imp looked to Sesshomaru as he spoke such.  
  
"Jaken is correct. You're far too battle green to be heading into the fray. You are a supplemental attacker. Once Barbarossa shows his face, you'll be hitting him with one of your sacred arrows. We can't do that when you're dead, now can we?" Sesshomaru cracked his neck some and grasped the handle of the Tokijin.  
  
Sighing lightly, Sesshomaru stepped from the carriage and walked over by his troops, looking them over and then looking up the mountain. Sango, too, was about to leave, but Miroku was quick to stop her.  
  
"I think you should stay here and protect Kagome, Sango. Bows aren't what we could class melee friendly. If things get a bit...hairy...back here, she could have to depend on you." Miroku smiles some to Sango, showing that his concern was for Sango, not Kagome. He stepped out of the carriage and walked alongside Sesshomaru.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome for a few minutes, and then glanced at Sango. He nodded to them both, and then followed suit, leaving the carriage and standing before the mountains. He already had a tight grasp on the Tetsusaiga, and was ready to fight anything that got in his way.  
  
"Well then...shall we begin our ascent?" Sesshomaru looked to Miroku and Inuyasha, as if he was waiting for their opinion.  
  
"Now is as good a time as ever, Sesshomaru..." Miroku held his staff in a battle-ready stance, while scanning his eyes over the mountain range.  
  
Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga from it's sheath and rested it over his shoulder. "We might as well do this before it gets any colder out here..." He grumbled some and held the Tetsusaiga in a battle stance.  
  
"Very well then..." Sesshomaru lifted up a classic strategists fan from his belt up into the air, and then motioned forward. "Forward, my army. Crush all who oppose us." Even in this serious moment, Sesshomaru's voice was calm as ever.  
  
With his quite words, the forces of the great lord Sesshomaru charged forward, scaling the daunting mountainside, drawing ever closer to Barbarossa's iron keep, which was near the peak. The beasts climbed, flew, hopped, and ran up the mountains in an effort to appease their lord.  
  
After twenty minutes of the army's scaling of the mountain, an untimely dark covered the mountains like a thick, oily fog. Moments later, they assembled into tall, lean beasts. They still looked jet black, and without most features, save for horns, gaping maws, and most notable, huge claws. The war had begun.  
  
***Part 2: Pleased Observations***  
  
Barbarossa watched from his iron fortress as his shadow demons did battle with Sesshomaru's more physical beasts. A slight grin crossed his face, for he now knew the full extent of Sesshomaru's army. He was confident that his shadow beasts were far greater in quantity and quality. Turning from the window, and walked back to his throne, taking a seat in it.  
  
"Victory will come soon, my friends..." He was pretty much talking to himself, but, he knew the Gram and Laevateinn were listening. "I give them an hour until they are utterly overrun..." He grinned some and slouched down in the plush thrown, resting his feet on an ottoman.  
  
The shadow beasts that Barbarossa created were shredding any demon they got their claws on. Rarely was it that one of Sesshomaru's minions got an attack off. When they did, however, the shadow monsters were quick to dispel. Agility was definitely a trait of Barbarossa's army, though. They were incredibly fast by both foot and claw.  
  
Several minutes past as the war raged on, but Barbarossa was getting tired of sitting in this fortified keep while his minions did all the work. He was far too used to doing things himself, and was beginning to itch for a bit of action for himself.  
  
Sighing heavily, he walked over to the window yet again. The mountains were littered with corpse and sludge alike. Pulling open the large twin doors to the keep, he called the Gram and Laevateinn to him by merely opening his hands. The twin blades obeyed their master, and flew into his grip, as he stepped out of the keep, watching over his armies.  
  
***Part 3: The Strike***  
  
As Barbarossa stepped from his keep, the Laevateinn let off a resplendent glean across the battlefield. Even though Kagome was looking to the ground, it caught her eye and attention. She knew it was Barbarossa, and now would be the time she had to take her shot.  
  
As she stepped from the carriage, Sango and Jaken stood beside her, waiting to see what could be the final shot. Jaken held an arrow up to her from her quiver. She took it and thread it into the bow, drawing it back. As she begun to aim the arrow, Barbarossa lowered his blade, getting rid of the glare. He was expecting her, as she was expecting him to be haughty enough to just take it.  
  
As the arrow was drawn all the way bag, it began to glow with a bright white, holy light. Kagome let the arrow off after just a second of letting it "charge". It flew through the air with a magnificent glimmer, growing more and more saturated with holy energies. It flew straight and true to it's target. Barbarossa held out his arms, welcoming the attack.  
  
As the arrow flew by, all of the demons, both no Sesshomaru's side and Barbarossa's, began to either fall over dead, or dissipate completely. Kagome had staked everything on this single blow. By putting all of her energy into it, it was giving off so much energy that it was actually destroying the lesser demons constituting both armies.  
  
The arrow struck Barbarossa straight in the chest. Slowly it pushed him back, but, having relinquished so much energy flying through such great distances and destroying so many demons, it had lost quite some bit of it's energy. After a few moments, it was merely a plain arrow, which fell to the ground. It didn't even break Barbarossa's clothing.  
  
With a grin, Barbarossa took a single step, taking back the ground that Kagome's arrow pushed him from. He was completely sure that this was going to be the outcome of the attack. Never once was he actually worried.  
  
Kagome, on the other hand, was appalled that her strike did just shy of nothing. After staring in amazement, she fell to her knees, for the arrow had drained her stamina. Sango quickly scooped her up and placed her in the carriage.  
  
Jaken, a bit amazed by Barbarossa's endurance, ran to the side of Sesshomaru. "My lord...what are we to do now? Our armies are smitten and the girl isn't capable of firing another arrow!"  
  
"Silence, Jaken. We shall do what this was going to come down to the entire battle...us versus him. No armies involved...blade to blade combat." As Sesshomaru spoke this, he started to draw out the Tokijin. However, the hand of Inuyasha stopped it.  
  
"He's mine, you understand? We need to finish this fight...and none of you will interfere. Not you, Sesshomaru. Not you, Miroku. Not any of you." He growled and pointed the Tetsusaiga at Barbarossa.  
  
Sesshomaru and Miroku looked at one another for a moment, sighed, and took several steps back. Inuyasha had made his choice, and there was nothing they really wanted to do that would be able to stop him. He was going to fight Barbarossa no matter what anyone said or did.  
  
***Part 4: Blood versus Blood***  
  
Barbarossa, seeing Inuyasha's blatant challenge, vanished from sight for a moment, and appeared before his youngest brother. "Tell me, boy...are you really this willing to die?" He grinned some and looked down to Inuyasha.  
  
"You should be asking yourself the same question!" Inuyasha screamed out as he swung the Tetsusaiga in full force.  
  
Barbarossa leapt over the fang blade and balanced on the very end of it. He may have been hulking in height, but, Inuyasha was strong enough to keep the Tetsusaiga outstretched, even with Barbarossa's added weight. With a scowl, Inuyasha spun the blade around, causing Barbarossa to jump off, but get hit in the side by the spinning blade.  
  
The edge hit with a resounding thud on Barbarossa's side. Like the strike Inuyasha did before in Barbarossa's keep, it bled only slightly. it would take both harder attacks and more of them to do any real damage. The elder brother grabbed the blade of the Tetsusaiga and, like he had done before, threw Inuyasha away with it.  
  
With great speed, he flew into the side of part of the mountain, but managed to land on his feet. The Tetsusaiga, however, was hopelessly sunk into the mountainside. Inuyasha pulled at it for a moment, but failed miserably at getting it to even budge. Inuyasha turned to Barbarossa with a scowl and dove at him with his claws.  
  
Barbarossa dodged the flurry of swipes with ease, pulling a few random, weak punches of his own. He delivered such only to annoy and enrage the young half demon. it was working greatly. After several minutes of this, Inuyasha was beginning to give into his full demon blood. It seemed that he was in mortal danger, and the blood wouldn't let it happen, as it were.  
  
Barbarossa, noticing this change via smelling the blood, merely pushed Inuyasha back some ten feet to observe what exactly was going on. The change was like it was before; marks like unto Sesshomaru's grew across Inuyasha's cheeks, and his eyes turned blood red, save for the pupils. His claws became slightly longer, and sharper. He was a pure blooded demon once again.  
  
"Well well...a new trick, I see. Think it can fare against me, boy?" Barbarossa grinned some, completely unimpressed with this transformation. He motioned to the floating Gram and Laevateinn, as they then floated back fifty feet, to ensure they stayed out of the fight.  
  
Inuyasha let out only a primal growl in response to Barbarossa's taunts. Reason had drifted from his mind, and only a feral bloodlust remained. Cracking his knuckles methodically, he slowly stepped towards his eldest brother, like a wolf on the hunt.  
  
In a raspy, terrible voice, Inuyasha let out a single word. "Die......" He grinned some after this and flew at Barbarossa with his claws out, ready to tear out his neck like some feral dog.  
  
Barbarossa made a quick step to the side, dodging the attack, but Inuyasha was quick to bounce from his landing and leap at his elder brother once more. Time and again, Barbarossa would dodge and Inuyasha would strike again. In the common eyes of the onlookers, save for Sesshomaru, the battle seemed like almost a blur.  
  
Finally, tired of the games, Barbarossa and Inuyasha locked hands as if in some sort of a power contest. They pressed their strength against one another with everything they had. Barbarossa had a cool, unworried look on his face while Inuyasha was still with a feral grimace on his face. They sat like that for several moments before Inuyasha decided to capitalize.  
  
Sliding his fingers out from Barbarossa's, Inuyasha grabbed hold of his oldest brothers wrists and flipped under and around, between his arms, delivering a double kick to Barbarossa's Jaw. The tall demon was taken aback by this display, both angered and impressed at it.  
  
"Well well, boy...looks like you still have a little fight left in you. Maybe this wasn't just some act of desperation. know you this though, child...there's nothing you can pull out that would be capa-"  
  
He was cut of by Inuyasha slashing at him again and again, like before. Once again, they resumed with dance of Inuyasha attacking and Barbarossa merely sidestepping. While Inuyasha had definitely gained strength and speed, he lost skill. He would attack harder and faster, but with no guidance. No forethought to Barbarossa's dodging.  
  
Watching the display yet again, Sesshomaru growled some and clasped the handle of the Tokijin. "I tire of this game...it appears as if I need to end it..." He sighed some and mumbled to himself.  
  
With lightning speed, Sesshomaru drew the Tokijin and jumped into the fray, swinging his evil blade at his older brother. At this point, Barbarossa was both dodging Inuyasha's clumsy attacks and Sesshomaru's Tokijin. With a growl, Sesshomaru charged up the Tokijin to fire it's powerful energy blast at Barbarossa. At the last moment, however, Barbarossa kicked at Sesshomaru's arm, turning the blades point to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru's eyes opened wide as the blast flew forth, engulfing Inuyasha instead of Barbarossa.  
  
Sesshomaru stood in aghast, not because he may have killed Inuyasha, but because he missed maybe the one real chance he had at defeating Barbarossa. Anything he did to Inuyasha wasn't really a priority to him. Barbarossa looked on to the ground where the blast had hit, which now billowed out a gray, ash filled smoke. He and Sesshomaru both were paused, looking at what was left.  
  
Jaken looked on with a small, nearly invisible grin on his face. He wanted to look appalled at the action in order to avoid attack from Miroku or one of Inuyasha's other friends, but was overall pleased that his master may have finally killed his younger brother.  
  
Miroku looked on in horror at the smoking crater. He knew that Sesshomaru didn't aim for Inuyasha, but if he truly did kill him, he was definitely going to hold him accountable. His fist was clenched tightly around his wrist, somewhat ready to unleash his windtunnel.  
  
Thankfully, Shippo and Kagome didn't really see what happened. Kagome was almost unconscious and Shippo was too busy tending to her to care about the explosion.  
  
Sango, on the other hand, saw it all, but was afraid to say anything to Kagome, in fear of her running out there, risking her life.  
  
Sesshomaru took several steps forward, and looked down in the small crater. Barbarossa looked on from a slight distance, leaning up against a rocky outcropping. He was definitely interested in what happened, but didn't want to get too close to his opponent, which may now be Sesshomaru.  
  
As the smoke cleared, one this was definitely apparent to everyone who could see; the silver haired half demon Inuyasha, brother to Sesshomaru and Barbarossa, and wielder of the Tetsusaiga, was no more. All that remained of this once powerful demon was a charred husk.  
  
Before the smoke could fully clear, Sesshomaru leapt into the crater and then jumped out, grabbed Jaken, and took off with great speed. He didn't want to be there when Barbarossa wanted to fight again.  
  
Barbarossa looked down in the hole to see what exactly Sesshomaru did and noticed that Several teeth were missing out of Inuyasha's jaw. "Sesshomaru wants another sword eh..." He laughed some and turned to Miroku, who was now the only watcher, other than Sango, who was beneath Barbarossa's notice. "Leave. You and your friends. I have no desire to kill you. I've done what I've wanted to no....even if it wasn't by my hands."  
  
As Barbarossa grinned, every ounce of Miroku's energy wanted to snap and attack him...but remembered the promise he made to Inuyasha. He had to get Kagome out of there. He promised and wouldn't let anything stop it. With a heavy heart, and the feeling of dishonor overwhelming him, he turned from Barbarossa and walked over to the carriage where Sango, Kagome, and Shippo were.  
  
"Come...we need to go now." It was obvious by Miroku's tone that he didn't want to leave, and was filled with a need for vengeance. "There's nothing we can do now."  
  
Slowly, Miroku got into the carriage and looked to Sango, who had a tear running down her cheek as she looked to Kagome. Miroku leaned over and kissed Sango. "Now is not the time for mourning..." He sighed heavily and looked forward.  
  
As Sango looked to Miroku, the two Oni who drew the carriage turned and led them back from Barbarossa's keep, as if they read Miroku's mind. As they started leaving, Sango looked out the window for a moment and saw the whole where the Tetsusaiga was jammed in the mountain. Sesshomaru seemingly grabbed it and took off with it as he fled the scene.  
  
As the carriage slowly went down the road, the sun finally reached it's zenith. The battle that seemed to last only seconds was hours long. Barbarossa looked up to the sun and then to the carriage, and sighed some. He looked over to the crater, and stepped up to it.  
  
"Goodbye, brother. It's a shame it had to be like this." He nodded some to the skeletal figure, and began to tread back up the mountain, ready to leave humanity once again, like he was before, before Sesshomaru came to him.  
  
The End  
  
Whew....bout time. Didn't really like where this was going at first...but it turned out OK, I think. I may sequel this if feedback is good enough. Until then though, thank you for reading. 


End file.
